Under your spell
by Kathleen-Key
Summary: Pour le bien d'Henry,Emma et Regina décident de faire la paix et de passer du temps ensemble. Très vite,les deux femmes finissent par tomber amoureuse. Cela ne plait guère à Hook,qui se voyait bien avec Emma depuis la mort de Neal,ni a Charming persuadé que la reine a jeté un sort à sa fille. Tout deux s'allient et se tournent vers le Home office afin qu'ils détruisent Regina
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller?

Allongée sur un lit dans l'appartement de sa mère, Emma marmonnait et râlait comme une adolescente. Aujourd'hui commençait l'opération "trêve". Une idée d'Henry, qui en avait plus qu'assez de voir ses deux mères se battre sans arrêt. Une idée qui n'enchantait pas du tout Emma. Mary-Margaret, jusque-là affairée au déjeuner, abandonna un moment sa minutieuse préparation et vient s'assoir à côté de sa fille.

-Emma, c'est n'est qu'un café... Et tu as promis à Henry que tu irais!

-L'argument qui change tout...grommela Emma en roulant sur son flanc avant de s'assoir.

Mais Mary-Margaret avait raison, bien sûr. Depuis la mort de Neal, Emma veillait scrupuleusement à accomplir les moindres demandes de son fils. Alors si en

plus, elle le promettait... Soupirant, Emma se leva et termina de se préparer, tout en songeant au calvaire qui l'attendait. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'aller

prendre un café avec la maire? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de passer du temps avec Régina? Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers la ramena hors de ses pensées.

Sautant dans les marches, Henry semblait d'excellente humeur.

-Hey, Kid! Fait attention à ne pas tomber, ne put s'empêcher de le réprimander Emma.

Henry lui fit la grimace mais descendis la fin de l'escalier normalement.

-Salut Emma! lança-t-il en venant se réfugier dans ses bras.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer avec affection. Elle parvint presque à lui pardonner son idée folle.

-Mange vite ton petit dej, tu vas être en retard à l'école, lui murmura-t-elle en le libérant.

Henry se dirigea calmement vers la table de la cuisine et dévora tranquillement son petit déjeuner, laissant Emma ruminer un peu plus sur ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

-Tu iras, hein ? Tu m'as promis !

Debout devant le bus scolaire, Henry avait peur et ne semblait pas du tout décider à y grimper.

-Oui, Henry, je te l'ai promis et je tiendrais ma promesse ! Le rassura Emma pour la... 8ème ? 12ème fois depuis le matin ? Maintenant, monte dans ce bus et va à l'école ! Tu vas me mettre en retard.

L'argument eu l'effet escompter par Emma car son fils se précipita dans le bus, qui démarra sans demander son reste. Laissant échapper un soupir, Emma revint sur ses pas afin de gagner le Granny's Diner, lieu où elle et Régina s'étaient données rendez-vous.

-Il n'a pas l'air facile à vire, lança soudain une voix derrière elle. Comment est-ce qu'il s'en sort ?

Se retournant, Emma se trouva face à face avec Hook. Elle le trouvait... fort attentif, ces derniers temps.

-Bien. Bien mieux que moi...

Elle savait que le pirate faisait référence à la récente disparition du père d'Henry. On lui posait souvent la question.

-Le pauvre... grandir sans père... je ne sais que trop bien de que c'est, reprit Hook en s'avançant vers elle.

-Oui, moi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oh, c'est vrai... Toi aussi, tu as grandis sans parent.

La remarque arracha un sourire à Emma. C'était l'un des nombreux points qu'elle et le pirate avait en commun. Elle appréciait la compagnie du capitaine Hook. Ils se comprenaient bien, tous les deux. Ils étaient si semblables... En tellement de points...

-Tu allais quelque part ? lui demanda soudain Hook, après un instant de silence.

-Hum ? Oh, oui, se souvint Emma, avant de répéter sa remarque avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme.

-Oh... Oui...

-Un projet déplaisant, Darling ?

-Ne m'en parlez pas, marmonna Emma en souriant à demi au pirate.

Il la connaissait si bien... (Non ! Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie...)

-Puis-je vous y escorter ?

La jeune femme rit de cette demande tellement vieux jeu.

-Avec joie ! Un peu de compagnie amicale avant d'affronter Régina n'est vraiment pas de refus.

Hook lui présenta son bras, qu'elle prit pour le jeu, avant qu'il ne s'écarte l'un de l'autre rapidement. Regrettant son acte sans vraiment le regretter, Hook se détourna d'Emma un moment avant d'essayer d'engager un semblant de conversation anodine.

-Ainsi, c'est la reine, votre déplaisant projet.

-Oui, répondit évasivement Emma. Une idée d'Henry. Il voudrait que je fasse la paix avec sa mère adoptive.

Un sourire mélancolique et attristé apparu sur le visage de Hook. Emma s'en inquiéta quelque peu.

-Henry... agit comme son père. Bae... Lui aussi aurait voulu que ses deux pères fassent la paix. Mais je ne pouvais pas pardonner la mort de Milah.

Doucement, Emma posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.

-Il faut croire que c'est dans les gènes...

Tous deux se sourirent, partageant un instant la même douleur. Puis...

-Vous êtes arrivée à bon port, love.

-Quoi ?

Emma sembla sortir d'une douce rêverie. Son regard se posa sur le restaurant tenu par Ruby et Granny. Laissant échapper un soupir désespéré, elle baissa son regard vers ses pieds avant de le remonter vers les yeux du pirate.

-Et bien, c'est ici qu'on se sépare...

-Courage, Swan ! Qu'est-ce qu'une méchante reine quand on sait tenir tête au Ténébreux !

Emma ne retint pas son sourire.

-Merci Hook. Pour... Tout, en fait.

-Mon plaisir, Love.

Il s'inclina discrètement devant elle. Emma y répondit d'une légère révérence. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Pas tout de suite. Puis finalement, Emma s'engagea dans l'allée de quelques pas. Elle adressa un dernier signe à Hook, pris une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte de Granny's Diner.

* * *

Régina était assise à sa place habituelle, au bar, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses longs doigts jouaient avec un scoubidou de deux couleurs, le faisant tourner et tourner. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle le glissa rapidement dans sa poche et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue.

-Miss Swan ! Je ne vous attendais plus.

-Je suis à l'heure, madame Maire, rétorqua Emma.

-Tient, oui... sourit ironiquement Régina en regardant l'horloge. C'est à votre compte, aujourd'hui, poursuivit-elle en faisant signe à Ruby.

Serrant les dents, et les points, Emma vint prendre place auprès de la mère adoptive de son fils, le maudissant intérieurement.

-Un chocolat, pour toi, Emma ? Lança joyeusement Ruby.

-Oui, Merci Ruby.

Se débarrassant de sa veste, Emma tenta de se détendre. Elle et Régina s'étaient déjà alliée par le passé et n'avaient jamais formé une trop mauvaise équipe. Mais à chaque fois, il y avait urgence. Ici...

(Oh et puis zut !) Songea Emma en remerciant distraitement Ruby lorsque cette dernière lui tendit une tasse de cacao saupoudré de cannelle. (Cette fois n'est pas différente des autre, on le fait pour Henry !)

-J'ai remarqué que vous étiez proche du capitaine, Miss Swan... fit soudain Régina, plus ou moins acide. Auriez-vous déjà remplacé le père d'Henry ?

Emma rougit violement et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas gifler la maire.

-Non, madame Maire. Hook et moi nous comprenons bien et partageons simplement la douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

-Partager ? Ricana Régina. En quoi la mort du fils de Gold impacte-t-elle ce pirate ?

Un petit sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emma. Penser à cela était... réconfortant.

-La mère de Neal était l'amante de Hook.

-Oh, cette vieille histoire... Ne me dites pas qu'il le considérait vraiment comme un fils !

-Je n'en sais rien, madame maire, laissa tomber Emma, glaciale. Mais il tenait à lui.

-Si vous le dites, Miss Swan...

Régina prit sa tasse et bu une gorgée de son café. Elle semblait calme et sure d'elle. Mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose la gênait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le fait qu'Emma et Hook soient proches la dérangeait à ce point ? Aucun rapport avec le père d'Henry, comme elle le prétendait. Mais alors, quoi ?

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savaient de quoi parler. Régina termina son café et se leva.

-Et bien, je suppose que ce sera à demain, même heure, Miss Swan.

-Je suppose, oui... Vous... devez déjà partir ?

-Contrairement à vous, Sheriff, j'ai une montagne de travail qui m'attend.

Emma soupira doucement mais ne réagit pas à la pique.

-Et bien, en ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, madame Maire.

Saluant Ruby, Régina s'éloigna et sortit dans la rue. Une fine pluie se mettait à tomber. Emma la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision.

-Bon, et bien, pour une première, ça aurait pu être pire !

Et la jeune femme s'en retourna à son chocolat, un peu refroidis, à présent.

* * *

-Alors ?

Emma avait à peine franchit le seuil de l'appartement que Mary Margaret était déjà à l'assaut.

-Alors quoi ? fit Emma d'un ton neutre en se débarrassant de son manteau détrempé.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le Granny's dinner à son tour, il pleuvait à verse. Etant venue à pied, elle avait dû rentrer de la même façon, se faisant copieusement laver par la pluie. En rassemblant ses cheveux dans l'essuie que lui tendis sa mère, Emma se surpris à se demander si Régina était rentrée sans être trop mouillée.

-Et bien, ce café ? Comment ça s'est passé ? reprit Mary Margaret.

-Quel café ? Avec qui ? De quoi vous parlez ?

David apparu comme de nulle part en réagissant comme un père surprotecteur. Ce qui fit rire les deux femmes.

-Quoi ? demanda David, un peu surpris.

-Elle n'a plus 10 ans, David... C'est une adulte responsable, lui dit patiemment Mary Margaret en venant près de lui.

-Mouais, n'empêche ! Je veux savoir, bougonna l'homme de la maison.

Emma termina de se sécher les cheveux, et émergea de l'essuie complètement décoiffée.

-Je vais me changer et je raconte tout, ok ? Là, je me sens un peu... Comme un canard.

Sans attendre d'approbation ou une quelconque réponse de ses parents, Emma s'élança dans les escaliers métalliques pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elle et Henry partageaient, faute de place. Elle retira ses vêtements détrempés et se laissa tomber sur son lit en maudissant l'automne. David venait de lui offrir un peu de temps pour rassembler ses pensées. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de répéter l'histoire deux fois, aussi décida-t-elle qu'elle attendrait le retour d'Henry. De toute façon, qu'il y avait-il à dire ?

* * *

-C'est moi ! Ch'suis rentré !

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée et la voix claire de Henry réveilla Emma en sursaut. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie et, si elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de son rêve, il lui semblait qu'il avait été plutôt agréable. Attrapant au hasard des vêtements secs, les siens étant toujours en boule là où elle les avait jetés, elle les enfila en vitesse et descendit rejoindre sa famille.

-Henry ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ? s'enquit Mary Margaret en déposant une assiette de cookies devant le jeune garçon. Oh, Emma ! Tu es toujours avec nous ! s'étonna-t-elle en remarquant sa fille.

Délaissant un instant son quatre heures, Henry bondit de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et vint près de sa mère.

-Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

-Henry, calmes toi, demanda Emma, encore endormie de sa sieste imprévue.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as toujours rien dis à propos de ce matin, renchéris Mary Margaret.

Poussant un long soupir presqu'exaspéré, Emma regarda tour à tour les membres de sa famille et vint s'assoir sur le siège que son fils venait de quitter. Elle prit un cookie, qu'elle grignota lentement. Puis enfin, se lança dans le récit de sa rencontre avec Régina. Elle tut cependant son échange avec Hook. Elle savait que David et le pirate avaient encore des différents trop grands.

-Voilà, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter, laissa-t-elle tomber en conclusion.

David la regarda comme si elle était folle. Un café avec la méchante reine ? Mais qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de sa fille ? Mary Margaret souriait.

-Et bien tu vois, ça n'était pas si terrible, en fin de compte, la félicita-t-elle.

Henry, quant à lui, en aurait hurlé de joie. Ses deux mères avaient réussi à partager un café SANS se disputer. Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage enfantin.

-Alors tu y as été... !

-Bien sûr, Kid. Je te l'avais promis.

-Et elle était là !

-Ouais, elle m'attendait.

-Et vous allez le refaire ?

Emma eu un sourire en entendant l'espoir dans la voix de son fils.

-On s'est donné rendez-vous demain, à la même heure.

Brandissant un point vers le ciel, Henry mima un « yes » de ses lèvres avant de grimper sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Merci... Murmura-t-il.

-Hé là, kid. Tu n'as pas de devoir à faire ?

Henry se fit plus petit.

-Euh... Oups ?

-Bah, tu les feras plus tard, sourit Emma en enlaçant son fils avec tendresse.

Oui, en fin de compte, cette première fois ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée. Et, étrangement, elle avait hâte. Hâte d'être le lendemain. Mais était-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'elle reverrait Hook ? Ou bien était ce pour Régina ? Elle n'en savait diable rien ! Et pour l'instant, elle profitait juste d'une soirée en famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une routine s'était très vite installée, entre Emma et Régina. Tous les matins, après que l'une ou l'autre ait accompagné Henry jusqu'au bus, elles se retrouvaient à la même heure pour partager un café. Si au début, elles étaient silencieuses, s'échangeant seulement les civilités, très vite, elles avaient commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, d'Henry, de son père, de Hook (qu'Emma croisait beaucoup au début de ses rendez-vous avec Régina et de moins en moins ces derniers temps), ... Le café/chocolat était devenu 2, puis 3, puis elles finirent par passer des matinées entières ensemble. Maintenant qu'elles s'offraient une autre chance, les deux femmes se découvrirent de nombreux points communs. Elles s'entendaient étonnement bien, ce qui enchantait Henry au plus haut point. Et qui surprenait le reste de la ville. Ruby étant aux premières loges, elle avait fait se répandre mille rumeurs, dont celle que la sauveuse et la méchante reine avait fait la paix. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait son avis sur le sujet. Mais aucune des deux intéressées n'y prêtaient véritablement attention. Celui a qui la situation plaisait le moins était Hook. Emma ne lui accordait plus autant de temps qu'avant et cela le dérangeait fortement. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'il existait un lien, entre eux.

David non plus n'était guère enchanté par cette nouvelle amitié. Il ne la comprenait pas. Comment Emma pouvait-elle être aussi amicale avec la personne qui l'avait privée de ses parents pendant 28 ans ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, selon lui.

Mary Margaret, elle, était comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle était très heureuse de voir ses espoirs devenir enfin réalité. Elle voyait réapparaitre la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, si longtemps au part avant et cela la comblait de joie. Elle était tout de même surprise que ce soudain changement se fasse au contact d'Emma. Mais après tout, ça fille n'était-elle pas la sauveuse ?

* * *

En s'éveillant au son du réveil, ce matin de décembre là, Emma sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et d'impatience. Restant encore un moment sous les couettes, elle songea avec un sourire tendre à ces quelques mois tout juste écoulés. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque le visage de Régina vint envahir ses pensées.

-Debout, Emma ! Allez, lève-toi !

Henry interrompit ses songes en sautant sur son lit. Ce dont elle l'en remercia mentalement, surprise de la direction que ces derniers prenaient.

-Hey, Kid ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout à cette heure? Ne me dit pas que c'est mon réveil qui...

-Arrête de faire l'ignorante et lève-toi ! lança le jeune garçon, impérieux.

-Hé là, jeune homme ! se fâcha légèrement Emma. Vous n'êtes guère en âge de répliquer ainsi à votre mère !

Henry eu un sourire d'excuse avant d'éclater de rire et de tirer à lui toutes les couvertures recouvrant sa mère.

-Tu parle comme Hook !

Emma, piquée par le froid, se replia instinctivement sur elle-même.

-Ok, t'as gagné ! Je me lève. Mais d'abord...

Emma tendit le bras et attrapa son fils qu'elle fit tomber sur le lit avant de le chatouiller. Se tortillant pour échapper aux mains de sa mère, Henry hurlait de rire. Ils s'amusaient si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent les pas dans l'escalier.

-Dites...

Ce simple mot fit sursauter mère et fils. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir une Mary Margaret encore complètement endormie, emmitouflée dans un chaud peignoir.

-Je sais que vous avez des projets pour ce DIMANCHE matin, fit-elle en appuyant sur le dimanche. Mais les miens sont de dormir. Alors si tu voulais bien te préparer en silence, Emma, j'apprécierais.

Emma et Henry échangèrent un regard un peu désolé.

-Excuse nous. On est un peu excité.

-J'ai remarqué, grommela Mary Margaret.

-On va faire moins de bruit, promis, chuchota Henry.

Mary Margaret eu un regard peu convaincu mais fini par redescendre se coucher. Henry regarda sa mère et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, tout bas, chacun se dirigeant vers ses affaires afin de se préparer. Ce dimanche allait être exceptionnel. Mais Emma ignorait encore à quel point.

* * *

-Brrr, j'aurais dû prendre mon autre polaire en plus.

Marchant côtes à côtes dans la rue enneigée, Emma et Henry frissonnaient à chaque rafale de vent. Et Henry regrettait de ne pas avoir pris la couche supplémentaire proposée par Emma, juste avant de quitter l'appartement.

-Je t'avais bien dis qu'il gelait ! Mais non, monsieur s'est dit que je devais raconter des sottises.

Le ton d'Emma était sévère mais presqu'entièrement démentit par son immense sourire. Décidément, la perspective de passer cette journée avec Regina et Henry la mettait vraiment de bonne humeur. Arrivé devant chez Granny's, Henry entra seul chercher son petit déjeuner, qu'ils avaient évité de prendre chez eux suite à la remarque plutôt légitime de Mary Margaret. Restée seule dans le froid, Emma laissa ses pensées vagabonder, revenant malgré elle à ses songes matinaux.

-Décidément, cet endroit est le seul lieu où vous trouver, Love !

Emma sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant nullement à être dérangée par quelqu'un d'autre que son fils.

-Hook... !

-Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, veuillez m'excuser.

-Non... ce... c'est de ma faute... j'étais...

-Loin, de toute évidence, termina Hook à sa place devant son hésitation à poursuivre.

Emma eu un regard désolé. Que Hook lui rendit avec intensité. Surprise, gênée et un peu outrée, Emma cilla. Le silence entre eux sembla s'éterniser alors qu'ils leur étaient si simple de parler, autrefois... Etait-ce vraiment seulement 3 mois au part avant ?

-Comment se passe vos rendez-vous avec la reine ? finit par questionner, presqu'à contre cœur et avec dégout, Hook.

-Bien, en fait. Bien mieux que tout ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Hook resta impassible. Mais dans son dos, sa main droite se refermait en un poing. Quelque chose lui soufflait que cette amitié malsaine allait le priver de ses chances avec cette fille Swan. Pour qui il avait fini par admettre avoir plus qu'un faible. Henry surgit soudain aux côtés de sa mère.

-Le petit dej est servi ! Salut, Hook.

-Bonjour, Henry. Bien, darling, je vous laisse !

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse, il se détourna et s'en alla. Emma le regarda partir sans vraiment saisir cette soudaine froideur de la part du capitaine à son égard. Qu'est ce qui avait changé, entre eux ?

-On y va, Emma ? On va être en retard...

La remarque de son fils la ramena dans le présent.

-Quoi ? En retard ? Surtout pas ! Régina me ferait la tête au carré.

Henry éclata d'un beau rire qui acheva de sortir Hook des pensées d'Emma. Dégustant un croissant et un chocolat chaud de chez Granny's, mère et fils reprirent leur marche vers la maison/manoir de la maire de Storybrooke.

* * *

-Tu sonnes !

-Non, toi !

-Je croyais que tu avais une clé ?!

-J'ai 11 ans ! D'où j'ai la clé de chez moi ?

Soupirant lourdement à la réflexion pertinente de son fils, Emma finit par appuyer elle-même sur la sonnette. Ils étaient en retard. Pas de beaucoup, mais en retard quand même. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment Régina allait réagir. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de subir ses foudres. Lorsque la mère adoptive d'Henry ouvrit, ses deux visiteurs eurent soudain envie de disparaitre sous terre. Elle les dévisagea longuement tour à tour d'un œil noir significatif. Pourtant, à la grande surprise d'Emma, elle se contenta d'un soupir désespéré et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer au chaud. L'intérieur du manoir était méconnaissable. Régina semblait l'avoir envahi de carton de toutes tailles. Henry se mit à sauter de joie en les voyants et abandonna son manteau sur le sol pour se précipiter vers ceux-ci comme sur des cadeaux. Emma se pencha pour prendre le manteau du petit garçon et, après l'avoir accrocher avec le sien au porte manteau, elle se tourna vers Régina, interdite.

-Euh... C'est pour... Quoi ?

Régina eu presqu'un regard d'excuse.

-Et bien, c'est bientôt noël. Et puis, il y avait une fête de ce genre dans notre monde. Une fête qui a lieu à la mi-décembre. Comme il fait froid, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait décorer la maison et le jardin...

Emma resta sans voix un instant, avant d'enlacer Régina. Puis de se reculer aussi vite, surprise par la spontanéité de son geste.

-C'est une merveilleuse idée, Régina, sourit-elle.

La maire lui rendit son sourire et les deux femmes allèrent rejoindre leur fils qui ouvrait déjà tous les cartons qui lui passaient sous la main. Emma en prit un au hasard et l'ouvrit prudemment pendant qu'Henry jetait son dévolu sur trois boites, qu'il vida avec impatience et joie. Regina en ouvrit un, elle aussi, le plus gros et en sortit deux branches d'un sapin synthétique en morceaux.

-Miss Swan ? Pourriez-vous me donner un coup de main pour le monter ?

Emma leva la tête de sa boite et l'abandonna sans hésiter, ayant soudain envie de se rapprocher de son hôte.

-Mais... T'as pas besoin d'aide, pour ça, maman... fit Henry, surprit, en sortant à son tour la tête de ses cartons.

-Chut... ! Si elle dit qu'elle a besoin d'aide, c'est qu'elle en a besoin, lui intima Emma sans quitter Régina des yeux.

Henry les regarda fixement, cherchant à comprendre ce que cet échange cachait. Comme il ne trouvait pas, il haussa les épaules et s'en retourna à ses décorations, étalées sur le sol autours de lui. Elégamment assise auprès de l'énorme boite, Régina en sortit deux autres parties, plus grandes et plus épaisses. Le tronc, supposa Emma, qui se mit à genoux à côté de la reine. Elle prit une des deux pièces afin d'apporter son aide.

-Alors, on le met où ?

Relevant les yeux, Regina sembla hésiter. Son regard accrocha celui d'Emma et la chaleureuse température de la pièce sembla augmenter. Sans un mot, sans même avoir réellement conscience et sans la quitter des yeux, Régina se pencha doucement vers Emma. Laquelle recula un peu, mal à l'aise.

-Euh... Regina ? murmura-t-elle, sa voix pleine d'incompréhension, autant pour le geste de la reine que pour ce qu'elle en ressentait. Tu fais quoi... ?

Régina ne répondit pas et posa une main sur celle d'Emma, qui en lâcha ce qu'elle tenait. Sa respiration se figea. Le temps que la jeune femme baisse les yeux vers leurs mains, les lèvres de Régina étaient sur les siennes. Mais au lieu de reculer, Emma s'y abandonna, fermant les yeux à ce contact au combien doux. Et elle se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la reine. Le monde sembla s'effacer autour des deux femmes tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient un peu plus l'une de l'autre, leurs mains se liant, elles aussi sans qu'elles en prennent conscience.

-Heu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lança soudain une voix claire et inattendue.

Les deux femmes s'écartèrent, surprise, en rougissant, les yeux rivés sur le sol pour l'une, sur leurs mains toujours enlacées pour l'autre.

-Rien, Henry... Rien... répondit Régina après un long, très long silence.

Mais le petit garçon ne prit pas rien pour une réponse satisfaisante. Il s'extirpa comme il put de l'enchevêtrement de décoration dans lequel il se trouvait afin de rejoindre ses deux mères. Emma releva les yeux vers Régina, profitant qu'Henry soit encore loin d'elles. Un immense sourire se traça sur son visage, alors qu'elle rougissait un peu plus. Sourire que Regina lui rendit, pressant doucement sa main avant de la libérer. Le temps qu'Henry, qui tomba plus d'une fois en se prenant les pieds dans des guirlandes, les rejoigne, elles avaient repris leurs esprits et c'était comme s'il ne c'était rien passer. Mais durant le reste de la journée, elles ne cessèrent de s'échanger des regards et à chaque fois, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en passant un doigt ou sa langue sur ses lèvres. Régina venait de l'embrasser, et elle n'arrivait plus à se sortir de la tête la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

-Waw ! Ça donne rudement bien, s'exclama Emma lorsque Regina alluma les guirlandes lumineuses.

Il faisait noir et les trois décorateurs s'étaient réfugier à l'intérieur près d'un bon feu de bois et autour d'un grand chocolat chaud. Ils avaient passé la matinée à s'occuper de l'intérieur de la maison et l'après-midi, lorsque le soleil avait pointé, ils étaient sortis dans le jardin. Ils s'étaient arrêté plus d'une fois dans leur travail, parce que l'un ou l'autre avait lancé une boule de neige, ce qui dégénérait invariablement en batailles. La dernière avait laissé Emma trempée, ce qui les avait poussés à rentrer. Le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée n'étant pas parvenu à la sécher complètement, Régina lui avait prêté des vêtements à elle.

-Oui, je suis bien d'accord, répondit Régina.

Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Emma. Henry se frotta les yeux discrètement, fatigué par sa journée. Il admirait lui aussi le résultat de leurs efforts avec satisfaction. Mais la fatigue était trop grande et il ne put masquer un bâillement.

-Serait-il l'heure d'aller au lit ? sourit Emma en le remarquant. Je crois qu'il va être temps de rentrer, jeune homme, si je ne veux pas te porter sur la moitié du chemin.

Se frottant une nouvelle fois les yeux, Henry fit non de la tête. Il ne voulait pas partir. Cette journée avait été la meilleure depuis la mort de son père et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'achève.

-Restez ici pour la nuit, proposa alors Régina. Henry a déjà sa chambre ici et il y en a une d'ami, poursuivit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Emma.

La jeune femme se raidit au contact. Non par peur, mais par délice.

-Ou... oui, pourquoi... pourquoi pas, hésita-t-elle, cherchant sa voix qui semblait l'avoir à nouveau désertée.

La sensation des lèvres de Régina sur les siennes envahit à nouveau son esprit et elle rougit. Heureusement, Henry était bien trop occuper à garder les yeux ouvert pour remarquer quoi que ce soit du léger malaise de sa mère.

-Bien, sourit sincèrement Régina en croisant le regard d'Emma. Allez, jeune homme, au lit !

La reine retira lentement sa main de l'épaule d'Emma, la laissant glisser sur la peau de la jeune femme le plus longtemps possible, posant l'autre sur la tête de son fils. Elle l'entraina vers les escaliers avec tendresse, laissant une Emma figée, rouge et perdue dans ses pensées. Secouant la tête, cette dernière tenta de revenir dans la réalité. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à ce contact avec la reine, son corps se tendait de plaisir, criant le manque.

-Ok, murmura-t-elle en cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ok ... Régina... vient de m'embrasser. Et... J'ai...

Emma cherchait à admettre ses sentiments, même si elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas. Lorsqu'enfin tout ce mit en place, elle posa une main sur sa bouche, surprise.

-Oh god ! Elle m'a embrassée et j'ai adoré... Oooh celle-là, elle ne va pas passer facilement auprès des parents.

-On parle toute seule, miss Swan ?

Emma se figea et se retourna lentement. Régina la regardait fixement, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

-Régina ? Tu... Tu es là depuis longtemps ? souffla Emma, soudain consciente d'avoir pensé tout haut.

-Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir entendu ce que je voulais savoir.

Emma baissa les yeux en rougissant. Elle fixa tour à tour ses mains, qui jouaient l'une avec l'autre, et le sol avant de risquer un regard vers la reine. Un sourire tendre éclairait le visage de Regina. Comme si elle était rassurée et heureuse de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Quittant son appui, la reine s'avança vers Emma, dont le regard était retourné vers le sol, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage, le cachant. Elle prit le menton de la sauveuse entre ses doigts et lui fit gentiment relever la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Et avant qu'Emma n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, comme plus tôt dans la journée, les lèvres de Régina vinrent capturer les siennes avec une infinie tendresse. Cette fois, fermant les yeux de bonheur en sentant son manque être comblé, Emma y répondit. La température de la pièce grimpa à nouveau et une armée de papillons sembla élire domicile dans le ventre de la jeune femme. La main de Régina quitta son menton pour venir se poser sur sa joue. Il sembla alors à Emma que sa peau était devenue hyper sensible. Hésitante, elle finit par poser doucement ses mains autour de la taille de Régina, qu'elle sentit se tendre légèrement, comme en proie à l'exacte même hypersensibilité soudaine de son corps. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait brisé leur baisé. Prenant confiance, Emma attira Régina à elle et approfondit le baisé, glissant timidement sa langue entre les lèvres de Régina. Laquelle l'accueillit avec bonheur et passion. Lorsqu'enfin elles mirent fin à leur étreinte, Emma rouvrit les yeux, découvrant ceux noir de désir de la reine. Un sourire plana sur ses lèvres, l'atmosphère autour des deux femmes semblant avoir changé.

-Emma... murmura Régina d'une voix douce, basse.

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit et cette fois, ce fut elle qui initia le baisé. Enflammée, passionnée, Régina repris l'avantage, entrainant Emma vers les escaliers.

-Régina... souffla Emma en reculant légèrement.

L'interpellée se figea, inquiète d'avoir mal compris le désir de la jeune femme devant elle. Lisant cette soudaine inquiétude, Emma la fit disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue en l'embrassant, avant d'expliquer son mouvement de recul.

-Henry... Il est à coté...

-Il dort, Emma !

Emma hésita encore un moment mais déjà, le manque de proximité avec Régina se faisait ressentir. Perdant ses dernières réticences, elle rejoignit la reine dans les escaliers. La récompensant d'un profond baisé qui fit encore monté la température entre elles, cette dernière lui prit la main et, sans la quitté des yeux, l'entraina jusqu'à une porte, loin de la chambre d'Henry. Là, elle la fit passer devant elle, la forçant à s'adosser au panneau de bois.

-Oh, Emma... J'ai tant souhaité ce moment... souffla Régina en passant une main sur le visage de la jeune femme, glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Emma sourit, prit le visage de la reine entre ses mains et, après avoir déposé un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres, elle descendit dans son coup en répondant, d'un ton aussi doux.

-Et moi donc...

Régina ne put retenir un rire mélodieux, amoureux, emplis de son désir. Reprenant le contrôle des événements, elle ouvrit la porte, libérant la voie vers la chambre.

-Miss Swan... Laissez-moi vous aimer...

Emma frissonna de désir et d'impatience.

-Oui... Votre majesté... !

Les mots lui avait échappé. Mais ils ne firent qu'agrandir le sourire de Régina et s'assombrir son regard. La reine poussa gentiment Emma vers le lit, imprimant magiquement une impulsion à la porte, qui se referma sans bruit. La nuit était à elles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

L'absence de l'odeur familière du café de Mary Margaret tira Emma de son sommeil. La chaleur du soleil touchait déjà la jeune femme et, d'ordinaire, sa mère était déjà en train de s'activer au petit déjeuner depuis un bout de temps, à ce moment-là. Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, Emma se retourna dans son lit, étrangement bien, détendue et apaisée. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec son rêve, l'un des plus délicieux qu'elle ait fait depuis... bien trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle ne demandait qu'à y retourner. Elle sombrait à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'une main douce et chaude vint se poser sur sa hanche avant de remonter vers son ventre. Sa peau la trahit en frémissant. Un tendre baisé entre ses omoplates acheva de la ramener dans la réalité.

-Bonjour, ma belle, lui susurra à l'oreille la voix de Régina.

Emma soupira doucement d'aise. Alors son rêve n'en était pas un. Elle avait bel et bien passé la nuit chez et avec Régina. Et quelle nuit ! Rien que d'en évoquer le souvenir, les papillons reprenaient leur place dans son ventre.

-Bonjour, madame maire, sourit Emma en se retournant pour embrasser la reine.

Régina répondit à son baisé avec autant de passion mais fut aussi celle qui y mit fin. Devant le regard de protestation que lui lança Emma, qui s'était enfin décidée à ouvrir les yeux, elle eut un sourire taquin et se mordit la lèvre.

-Si je continue, miss Swan, vous ne quitterez pas ce lit de toute la matinée, voire de la journée !

Comprenant ce à quoi Régina faisait allusion, Emma du se retenir pour ne pas rougir trop fort.

-L'idée n'est pas déplaisante, souffla-t-elle en se mordant à son tour la lèvre.

-Miss Swan ! s'exclama Regina, faussement outrée.

Les deux femmes eurent un rire à cet échange, qu'elles n'auraient jamais même imaginé avoir, et Régina, faisant s'allonger Emma sur le dos, vint s'assoir sur elle. Toute timidité de la veille disparue, Emma posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la reine, les faisant glisser doucement en remontant vers ses hanches. Régina ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement. Elle se pencha vers Emma, posant ses mains sur celle de la sauveuse. Elle embrassa la jeune femme avec une passion infinie. Juste avant de la libérer à nouveau, elle lui mordit la lèvre.

-Aouw… Sourit Emma en portant une main sur sa lèvre pour vérifier qu'elle ne saignait pas.

-On va garder l'idée pour un jour ou nous serons seules, d'accord ? lui chuchota la reine en venant glisser son visage dans le cou d'Emma.

Cette dernière ne répondit que d'un sourire avant de faire tomber Régina à ses côtés et échangea leur place.

-Ça me va, répondit Emma en attirant Régina à elle.

Elles échangèrent un autre baisé. Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, une légère inquiétude flottant dans leurs yeux.

-On… Lui dit ? demanda Emma en libérant Régina.

-Il faudra bien, soupira cette dernière en se relevant presqu'à regret.

Emma eu un petit rire nerveux.

-Quelque chose de drôle, Miss Swan ? fit Régina en se retournant, un sourcil relevé en interrogation.

-Oui… Et non… Henry va adorer, j'en suis certaine. Mais mes parents… c'est moins sûr…

-Et tu…

Régina eu soudain du mal à parler. Elle déglutit avec difficulté pour reprendre d'une voix presque brisée.

-Tu préfèrerais qu'on… Qu'on ne…

En entendant la voix de Régina, si basse, si triste, Emma, qui s'était levée et avait commencé à s'habiller, revint immédiatement auprès de son amante.

-Gina… Non ! Je préfèrerais vivre à la rue si cela pouvait me permettre d'être avec toi. Si ça ne leur plait pas, tant pis ! Au diable ce que mes parents en pensent ! Pour ce qu'ils ont été des parents pour moi…

Régina eu un faible sourire.

-Jamais je ne te laisserais vivre à la rue, Emma… Chez moi, c'est chez toi…

Emma prit la reine dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces pour faire partir le doute et la peur qui hantait ses yeux. Régina vint se blottir contre elle et se laissa partir, se laissa fondre dans cette étreinte, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au réveil.

-Nous ferions bien de descendre faire le petit déjeuner d'Henry, sinon, il va être en retard.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec le retard ? demanda Emma, enjouée, en libérant Régina, tentant de ramener l'atmosphère de plénitude qui régnait quelques instant au part avant.

-Quelque chose que je te révélerai peut être un jour, sourit Régina en s'habillant à son tour, rassurée de savoir qu'Emma ne partirait nulle part si ses parents n'appréciait pas le nouveau tournant que prenait leur relation.

Emma tenta de cacher son sourire, tandis qu'elle observait Régina terminer de se préparer. Des sentiments nouveaux et puissants la parcouraient. Quelque chose avait changé entre la maire et elle. En bien. Et cela lui plaisait bien plus qu'elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer à personne. Lorsque Régina eu fini, elle lui tendit la main. Et c'est main dans la main que la reine et la sauveuse descendirent rejoindre leur fils.

* * *

-Bonjour M'man !

Assi devant une assiette de toast grillé, Henry semblait de très bonne humeur. La journée de la veille encore en tête, il lui semblait vivre un rêve. En entrant dans la cuisine, Emma et Régina avait choisis d'un commun accord silencieux de se lâcher la main, juste pour amener la nouvelle doucement auprès de l'être qui leur importait le plus à toutes deux. Mais aucune des deux ne semblaient capable de détacher son regard de l'autre.

-Bonjour mon grand.

-Salut, Kid. Bien dormis ?

-Oh oui ! lança Henry avec beaucoup d'entrain. Et toi ? Enfin… Vous ?

Le petit garçon rit soudain. Ça lui faisait vraiment drôle de voir ses deux mère ensemble qui ne se disputaient pas.

-Mieux que bien, sourit Emma, ignorant le rire de son fils, en faisant un clin d'œil à Régina qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-Moi de même. Que puis-je vous préparer, miss Swan ?

-Ce que vous prendrez, votre majesté.

-Hein ?

Henry les regarda tour à tour, se retournant pour voir sa mère adoptive, occupée à la cuisinière. Il n'avait absolument rien suivit. Sa mère adoptive avait souvent appelé Emma miss Swan, mais d'ordinaire, Emma détestait ça. Et qu'Emma parle de Régina en l'appelant votre majesté lui échappait complètement.

-Laisse tomber, Kid, lui fit Emma en remarquant son regard inquisiteur.

Régina fixa longuement Emma, qui soupira après un moment de silence, rendant à la reine son regard.

-Bon… murmura-t-elle, comme pour se donner du courage.

Puis elle se jeta à l'eau, délaissant la vue, très plaisante, du dos de Régina, pour regarder son fils dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi, Henry… ça te plairait de te réveiller régulièrement avec tes deux mères pour t'accueillir ?

-Oh oui ! Ça serait trop génial !

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Henry, le réprimanda gentiment Régina.

Henry avala ce qu'il avait en bouche pour répéter sa joie à cette idée.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que quand je viens dormir ici, le matin, vous serez là toutes les deux ?

-D'une certaine façon, oui. Et ça risque d'arriver de plus en plus souvent, sourit Régina en déposant une assiette de pancakes devant Emma et une autre à sa place.

-Hum ... Miam, des pancakes !

-Hé ! Moi aussi, je veux des pancakes !

Emma rit en déposant deux petits crêpes dans son assiette vide.

-Dépêche-toi de les avaler, lui dit-elle tandis que Régina s'installait à ses côtés. Sinon, le bus partira sans toi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir la voiture.

-Surtout que vous êtes venu à pied, fit Régina avec un petit rire.

Emma lui tira la langue. Henry les regarda à nouveau tour à tour, en mâchant distraitement un morceau de crêpe. Il y avait quelque chose entre ses mères qui lui échappaient. Mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Régina ? Tu aurais du sirop d'érable ?

-Oh oui, je dois bien avoir ça...

La maire se leva pour chercher ce qu'Emma lui demandait. Et cette dernière observa avec une sorte de fascination les doigts de Régina, qui courraient sur les différents bocaux.

-M'man ? Tu rougis… lança soudain Henry.

-Quoi ? Oh…

Emma cacha son visage dans le creux de son coude en sentant ses joues chauffer par l'afflux de sang. En entendant son fils, Régina se retourna juste à temps pour voir le léger rouge sur les joues de la sauveuse. Elle déposa un pot de sirop devant elle.

-Puis je connaitre vos pensées, Miss Swan ? rit-elle doucement.

-Tu les connais, marmonna Emma en plongeant sa cuillère dans le pot après s'être décidée à sortir sa tête de son coude.

Régina ne dit rien mais un sourire illumina son visage.

-Mais il y a quoi entre vous, à la fin ? s'énerva soudain Henry, après les avoir une fois de plus regardée tour à tour.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard mais restèrent silencieuses.

-Oh, fit soudain Régina en levant les yeux vers l'horloge. Henry, dépêches toi, tu vas rater le bus !

Le petit garçon croisa fermement les bras.

-Je ne bougerais pas tant que j'aurais pas eu ma réponse !

Voyant la tête de Régina se décomposer, Emma décida d'intervenir.

-Ecoute, Kid, on fait un marcher. Tu vas à l'école, tu es à l'heure et on te dit les choses clairement ce soir. Deal ?

-On ?

Henry en resta interdit un instant.

-Oui, on, lui assura Emma.

-Deal ! lança le petit garçon assez rapidement en bondissant de son siège.

Il attrapa son sac et son manteau et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Et juste avant de sortir sous le regard de ses deux mères, il se retourna afin de leur faire signe.

-Emma ? T'as du sirop plein la bouche.

Il rit, fit signe aux deux femmes et s'élança dans le chemin jusqu'à la rue. A cet instant précis, le bus scolaire s'arrêta devant la maison.

-Tout juste, souffla Régina une fois le bus partit, en refermant la porte. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès.

-Dis pas ça, enfin… Tous les enfants sont comme ça ! répondit Emma en se rapprochant.

Régina se retourna pour prendre la sauveuse par la taille.

-Il avait raison… Tu as du sirop partout sur les lèvres.

Emma passa une langue distraite sur ses lèvres.

-Hum… c'est sucré. Tu veux gouter ?

-Je ne vais surement pas dire non, Miss Swan !

Attirant Emma tout contre elle, Régina posa ses lèvres sur celles collantes et sucrées de la jeune femme. La flamme longuement contenue en présence d'Henry s'embrasa dans la passion que les deux femmes mirent dans leur baisé. Aucune des deux ne chercha à remonter jusqu'au lit. D'un claquement de doigts, Régina fit se fermer tout ce qui les privait d'intimité. Emma se laissa guider jusqu'au divan, où elle se laissa tomber.

-J'aime bien quand tu m'as appelée Gina, tout à l'heure, lui souffla Régina à l'oreille.

-Je veillerais à le faire plus souvent… Murmura Emma d'une voix légèrement rauque.

La reine vint rejoindre la sauveuse sur le divan. Elles n'avaient que jusqu'au retour d'Henry. Et quelque chose soufflait à Emma que ça passerait très vite…

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Trois à quatre fois par semaine, Emma restait dormir chez Régina. Enfin… Quand elles dormaient. Jusqu'ici, personne d'autre qu'Henry n'était au courant de leur relation. Lorsqu'il était rentré, le lendemain de ce dimanche décoratif, il avait failli leur tomber dessus, ce qui faisait bien rire les deux femmes à présent. Comme promis, Emma et Régina lui avait alors expliqué qu'elles étaient fortement attirées l'une par l'autre et qu'il était probable qu'il ait bientôt officiellement deux mères. Ce qui, bien entendu, avait plus que ravi Henry. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement un mois qu'Emma sortait en secret avec la maire de Storybrooke. Et toutes deux pensaient qu'il était temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. A commencer par les parents d'Emma, ce qui n'enchantait guère cette dernière. Dire que près de quatre mois au part avant, elle se trouvait dans le même état au sujet de ses rendez-vous avec Régina… Elle était partie en même temps qu'Henry, ce matin. Elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'école car elle prévoyait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Mary Margaret d'abord. Après tout, sa mère s'était montrée très supportive du changement de Régina au contact d'Emma. Mais entre des rendez-vous amicaux et des rendez-vous d'une autre sorte, il y avait une grande différence et Emma n'était pas certaine que ce changement-là allait vraiment plaire à sa mère. Laissant Henry rejoindre ses camarades de classe, Emma entra dans le grand bâtiment qu'était l'école. Et, se souvenant de la première fois où Régina l'avais guidée en ce lieu, elle atteignit la classe de Mary Margaret. Elle passa la tête par la porte.

-Mary Margaret ?

Sa mère leva la tête de ses corrections et eu un sourire en reconnaissant Emma.

-Tu sais, maman, ça fonctionne aussi, lui dit-elle en la rejoignant.

-Mouais… Heu… J'aimerais qu'on parle, toi et moi…

-Maintenant ?

Emma acquiesça. Mary Margaret voulu protester, dire que la classe allait commencer, … Mais le regard de sa fille la fit se taire. D'un simple geste, elle invita Emma a entrer et à s'assoir.

-Je t'écoute.

-Hum… Tu te souviens de ce que tu pensais des rendez-vous avec Régina ?

Mary Margaret eu soudain l'air inquiète.

-Oui, j'ai dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Emma ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma, à moitié choquée.

-Pourquoi m'aurait-elle fait quelque chose ?

Ce fut au tour de Mary Margaret d'ouvrir la bouche sans pouvoir répondre.

-Je suppose parce que c'est ce qui ce passe, d'ordinaire.

La discussion n'allait pas comme Emma l'aurait souhaité. Mais une sonnerie la décida à changer de tactique et à déballer la raison de sa venue.

-Mary Margaret… Maman… Tu as dit avoir remarqué que Gina… Hum… Régina… avait beaucoup changé, ces derniers temps.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le fait qu'Emma l'appelle maman fit se raidir Mary Margaret.

-Oui, en effet. J'ai l'impression qu'elle redevient la femme qui l'a sauvé la vie.

-Et ça te plait, qu'elle redevienne comme ça ?

-Plus que tout ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité ! Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Ça te plairait qu'elle fasse à nouveau partie de la famille ? chuchota Emma, ne sachant pas comment dire les choses clairement à sa mère.

-Je ne sais pas, Emma… Peut-être, oui… Mais pourquoi est-ce toi qui … en parle… ?

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans l'esprit de Mary Margaret.

-Emma !

Sa voix n'était pas choquée, ni déçue. C'était la voix d'une mère à qui son enfant avoue son premier amour. Emma rougit légèrement. Sa mère se leva pour venir se mettre à genoux devant elle. Elle prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

-Oh, Emma… Tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? C'est … Merveilleux !

Emma sourit en entendant cela. Deux larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues, que Mary Margaret eu tôt fait de sécher de ses pouces.

-Tu… Le pense vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, Emma ! C'est absolument merveilleux ! Et je sais qu'elle te rend ton amour parce qu'elle a tellement changé… Elle est redevenue la femme au cœur tendre que j'ai connue. Et cela grâce à son amour pour toi. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Emma. Que tu ais retrouvé l'amour malgré la perte de Neal. Qui d'autre sait ?

Emma prit un moment pour se calmer avant de répondre. Juste Henry et toi. Oh, j'avais si peur que tu ne le prennes mal…

-Emma ! fit semblant de se fâcher Mary Margaret. Régina et moi avons eu nos différents mais… Mais je refuse qu'ils viennent en travers de votre bonheur.

-Merci maman !

Emma enlaça longuement sa mère sans se rendre compte que plusieurs jeunes enfants étaient entrés. Henry sourit en voyant la scène. Il avait très bien compris que Mary Margaret était d'accord pour la relation entre sa fille et son ex ennemie.

-Bon, sourit Emma en regardant autour d'elle. Je te laisse à ta classe.

Mary Margaret sourit franchement et lui fit signe alors qu'elle quittait la classe. Le cœur légé, ravie de la réaction de sa mère, Emma quitta l'école pour partir à la recherche de son père.

* * *

-QUOI ? Emma, as-tu perdu la tête ?

Debout dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret, David faisait les cents pas, incapable de se calmer.

-C'est un sort ! Elle t'a jeté un sort ou un truc du genre !

-David ! Elle n'est plus comme ça. Depuis le mois qu'on sort ensemble, elle n'a plus fait une seule fois usage de la magie.

-Parce qu'en plus, ça fait un mois que tu le cache ?

Emma se tassa légèrement sur sa chaise. En comparaison avec la réaction de sa mère, l'explosion de colère de son père la laissait sans voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal à ce que je sois amoureuse ?

-Primo, c'est la méchante reine, Emma ! Snow lui a donné je ne sais combien de chance de changer, elle ne les a jamais prise.

-Parce qu'il lui manquait la motivation qu'est l'amour !

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Emma, c'est un piège ! Pour faire souffrir Snow.

-Ben vu comment elle a pris la nouvelle, Mary Margaret n'est pas prête de souffrir… marmonna Emma, faisant se figer son père. Et secondo ?

-Quoi, secondo ? lacha sèchement David, coupé dans le fil de ses pensées.

Emma en sursauta.

-Tu as dit primo, c'est qu'il y a un deuxième point.

-Ah, oui ! Une femme ? La méchante reine en prime mais… Une femme ?

La bouche d'Emma s'ouvrit seule. N'y tenant plus, elle se releva lentement de sa chaise, chaque geste lent et calculer, froide, distante. Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans un seul mot.

-Emma !

-C'est là qu'est ton vrai problème, n'est-ce pas, David ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale et basse, trop douce. Pour toi, une femme ça sort avec un homme. Je serais sortie avec Rumplestlitskin, tu n'en aurais pas fait tout un foin. Ou un moins gros. J'ai eu un enfant avec son fils, tu n'en a rien dit. Tu m'as même consolé quand je l'ai perdu. Mais parce que j'aime une femme, ça te pose problème !

Sur ses mots, Emma sortit et claqua la porte. Elle se mit à errer dans la ville, les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère avait réagi avec tant d'amour, il lui avait semblé naturel que son père réagirait de la même manière. Et au lieu de cela, il allait jusqu'à insinuer que les sentiments qui existaient entre elle et Régina n'étaient que le résultat d'un sort. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Elle avait oublié sa veste dans l'appartement. Tant pis. Elle n'y retournerait pas. Vide, désespérée, Emma entra dans la forêt, dans l'espoir de se vider l'esprit afin de revenir à la femme qu'elle aimait sans cette colère contre David. La neige recommença à tomber tandis qu'un léger brouillard l'enveloppait un peu plus à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt bordant Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait un moment que Hook suivait Emma. Depuis ce fameux dimanche, dernière fois où il lui avait adressé la parole. Il veillait sur elle plus qu'il ne la suivait, en fait. Mais il doutait que la jeune femme le prenne ainsi ? En ce froid jour de janvier, il avait finalement décidé de renoncer à ses espoirs, sa fille Swan semblant vraiment heureuse avec la reine. Il l'avait suivie une dernière fois, pour le principe. Et avait entendu la malencontreuse discussion entre David et Emma. Cette dispute lui avait donné la solution. Lui avait rendu espoir. Un sort… Ainsi la reine aurait jeté un sort. Il devait simplement débarrasser Emma de ce qui l'aveuglait, et donc la débarrassé de la reine pour aller plus vite, pour qu'elle soit enfin sienne. Emma avait quitté David assez vite. Il avait eu dans l'idée de la stopper et de lui parler mais en la voyant s'enfoncer dans la forêt, il avait préféré attendre encore un peu. Quand il avait estimé qu'ils étaient assez loin, il s'était enfin montré à elle.

-Bonjour, Love.

Emma sursauta assez violement. Elle se croyait seule.

-Hook ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant une main à son cœur. Vous me suivez ou quoi ?

-Et bien, en fait… Oui, fit le pirate, décidant de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

Emma frissonna. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou parce qu'un pirate jouait les stalker avec elle.

-Vous avez froid, love ? demanda ce même pirate en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Oui, mais non, fit elle en mettant une main entre eux.

Hook leva sa main et son crochet au niveau de sa tête pour lui montrer qu'il se rendait.

-Que faites-vous seule dans ses bois enneigés, Swan ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, Hook.

Le pirate baissa les bras et fit un autre pas en direction d'Emma.

-Peut être que les mots de votre père au sujet d'un éventuel sort ont frappé juste et que le doute vous envahis…

Emma ne pu se retenir en entendant cela et gifla Hook de toutes ses forces.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Et comment vous savez pour cette conversation ?

-La vérité fait toujours mal, Love, rétorqua Hook en posant sa main sur sa joue rougie. Tu sais… Je suis certain que ton père te ferait une bien plus petite scène si tu étais avec moi…

Emma en resta bouche bée, choquée. Alors elle était là, la raison de la régulière présence de Hook … Il espérait avoir ses chances avec elle !

-Ecoutez-moi très attentivement, Hook. J'aime Régina. De tout mon cœur et c'est loin d'être la conséquence d'un sort. Vous et moi avons été proches, nous avons eu une connexion. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ça n'a été de l'amour !

Une vague de jalousie envahit soudain Hook. Il attrapa Emma par le poignet et la tira vers lui.

-Tu seras à moi, darling ! Je te prouverais que ta reine se joue de tes sentiments !

Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu réagir, il l'embrassa. Puis la repoussa violement loin de lui. Il se détourna instantanément, cherchant déjà un moyen de s'occuper de Régina. Derrière lui, Emma perdit l'équilibre en cherchant à le recouvrer. Une vicieuse plaque de verglas sembla apparaitre sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle jurait en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Dérapant, elle tomba à plat ventre, sa tête heurtant une pierre. La douleur l'aveugla un instant. Le froid la piquait de partout, ses vêtements trop légers étant maintenant trempés par la neige. Se repliant sur elle-même, Emma porta une main à son front. Et grimaça de douleur. La jeune femme tenta de se relever et fit quelques pas en s'appuyant sur des arbres. Elle sentait le sang couler le long de son visage. Congelée, affaiblie, Emma tomba une seconde fois. Une douleur différente lança dans son bras. Sans pouvoir en supporter plus, elle sombra dans l'inconscient, seule, au milieu de la forêt, tandis que la neige redoublait.

* * *

-Henry ? Où est Emma ?

-Ben… Elle est pas ici ?

-Non, elle devait te ramener…

Dans son manoir blanc, Régina tournait en rond. Emma n'avais pas reparu de toute la journée. Elle avait quitté la maison le matin avec Henry afin d'annoncer la nouvelle de sa romance à ses parents et depuis… Plus de nouvelles.

-Si ça se trouve, ils lui ont interdit de quitter ce petit appartement, gronda Régina, ses mains s'illuminant faiblement de magie.

-Bah dans ce cas, c'est pas de Mary Margaret que ça vient, fit Henry en prenant les mains de sa mère.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai vu Mary Margaret dire à Emma qu'elle était très heureuse pour vous deux.

Régina se laissa tomber à genoux devant son fils adoptif.

-Tu en es sûr ? lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir en le prenant par les épaules.

Henry fit oui de la tête avec force.

-Mais alors, où es-tu, Emma ? murmura Régina en se relevant, marchant vers la fenêtre pour regarder la neige tomber.

Henry ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Voir sa mère adoptive si inquiète pour sa mère… Il aurait tant voulu voir cette inquiétude disparaitre…

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, fit-il doucement en venant enlacer sa mère.

Régina se détourna de l'extérieur pour prendre Henry dans ses bras.

-Comme j'espère que tu as raison, Henry… murmura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

-Tu l'aime très fort, hein ?

Régina sourit faiblement.

-Tu te souviens de Daniel, dans ton livre de contes ?

Henry acquiesça, ne comprenant pas où sa mère voulait en venir.

-Et bien, comparé à ce que je ressens pour Emma, ce n'était qu'un simple flirt, une histoire passagère.

La bouche du petit garçon s'entrouvrit de surprise. Sa mère venait de lui dire que son autre mère comptait plus à ses yeux que son véritable amour. Le petit garçon resta encore longtemps dans les bras de Régina. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, la maire appela Mary Margaret. Celle-ci lui confirma les dire d'Henry. Mais semblait surprise lorsque la reine lui demanda si elle savait où était Emma. Elle lui expliqua qu'Emma était passée à l'école et avait quitté juste au début de la classe dans le but de se rendre chez David. Lequel était à présent absent de l'appartement. Après, elle n'en savait pas plus. Régina se sentit paniquer. Mary Margaret l'entendit dans la voix de son ancienne ennemie et lui proposa son aide. Elle promit également d'appeler toutes ses connaissances pour lancer des recherches. Les deux femmes se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'école, puisque c'était le dernier lieu où Emma avait été vue. Raccrochant, Régina ne pu s'empêcher de noter l'ironie de la situation : ils s'apprêtaient à partir à la recherche de la personne qui organise d'ordinaire ce genre de chose. Elle resta un moment à regarder dans le vide puis se tourna vers Henry.

-Henry, tu vas mettre ton pyjama. Tu restes ici, d'accord ?

-Hé, non ! Je veux venir !

-Henry, s'il te plait. Il est tard, tu es fatigué. Et il fait incroyablement froid, dehors.

-Je veux venir quand même.

Voyant que son fils ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, Régina décida de couper la pomme en deux.

-Ecoute, je préfère te savoir à la maison, en sécurité. Je m'inquiète déjà énormément pour un de mes amours, je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter en plus pour l'autre.

Henry fit la moue. Il voulait partir à la recherche d'Emma, lui aussi. Régina soupira.

-Tu as le droit de rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que je rentre.

-Et je peux jouer sur mes jeux vidéo ? Ou regarder la tv ?

La reine sourit, soulagée.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu ne mets pas la maison sans dessus dessous.

-Promis !

Henry vint dans les bras de sa mère.

-Tu reviens vite avec Emma, hein ?

-Oui, mon grand. Allez, file !

Régina le regarda courir jusque dans sa chambre sans même songer à le réprimander pour avoir couru dans les escaliers. Attrapant sa veste la plus chaude et ses chaussures fourrées, elle sortit dans la nuit glaciale. Elle se mit immédiatement en route pour l'école.

-Où es-tu, Emma ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel, qui continuait de neiger. Faites que tu ailles bien…

Tout le monde ou presque était au rendez-vous. Regroupé devant l'école, Mary Margaret leur résumait la situation. Bien entendu, elle avait révélé la nature de la relation entre sa fille et Régina. Ne serais ce que pour expliquer sa présence, lorsque la reine arriva. Rapidement, la troupe se répartit en petit groupe et ils se séparèrent afin de fouiller la ville. Jamais Régina ne s'était sentie soutenue à ce point. Remerciant Mary Margaret, elles partirent ensemble de leur côté à la recherche de la sauveuse.

* * *

Après de longues heures de recherche infructueuses, Régina et Mary Margaret étaient revenues à l'école, dans l'espoir qu'un autre groupe aurait eu plus de chance. Un par un, les petits groupes revirent à leur tour à l'école. Il était minuit passé, la température ne cessait de chuter et personne n'avait vu, aperçu, entendu parler d'Emma. L'inquiétude de Régina grandissait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Mary Margaret aurait bien été en peine de dire qui d'elle ou de la reine se faisait le plus de soucis pour Emma. La nuit semblait de plus en plus noire et la neige semblait sans cesse redoubler d'intensité.

-Je ne peux pas vous en demander plus, fit soudain Régina, lorsque le dernier groupe eu réapparu, les mains vide, lui aussi. Il fait de plus en plus froid, il est tard, rentrez chez vous. Vous avez déjà fait énormément rien qu'en venant à mon aide.

Les villageois se regardèrent puis dirigèrent leur regard sur elle, certain avec compassion, d'autre avec surprise. La méchante reine, la raison de leurs présences dans ce monde, était en train de les remercier. Autant dire une première !

-Non, lança Archie. Je reste !

-Moi aussi, dit Mary Margaret.

-Une louve n'est jamais une mauvaise chose dans ce genre de situation, fit Ruby.

L'un après l'autre, à quelques exceptions près, les présents assurèrent qu'ils n'iraient nulle part tant qu'Emma ne serait pas au chaud et en sécurité. Régina du retenir ses larmes en voyant tous ces gens près à lui venir en aide malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu leur faire. Se séparant à nouveau, Mary Margaret, Régina, Ruby et Archie décidèrent de s'aventurer dans la forêt, personne ne semblant avoir eu l'idée de le faire avant. Sans qu'aucun membre du groupe ne le lui reproche, Ruby passa devant. Ses sens de louve garou étant les plus aiguisé, ça tombait sous le sens. Le nez en l'air, elle s'arrêta soudain.

-Du sang, souffla-t-elle. Il y a une odeur de sang dans l'air. Mais je ne sais pas à qui ou à quoi il est.

Régina sentit son cœur se serrer.

(Emma… Faite que ce ne soit pas elle… Faite qu'elle ne soit pas blessée…)

-Hey… fit Mary Margaret en remarquant le malaise de Régina. Ça peut être n'importe quoi…

La reine lui offrit un faible sourire mais son cœur n'en fut pas apaiser pour autant. Ruby reprit la marche sans cesser de reniflé à gauche et à droite, le petit groupe derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, en grondant en direction du vide. Personne n'eut le temps de lui demander pourquoi, Hook apparu d'entre les arbres que fixait Ruby.

-Paix, dame louve !

Le groupe tout entier en sursauta.

-Hook !

L'interpelé les regarda, relevant un sourcil d'interrogation.

-Que faites-vous dans les bois ? demanda Ruby.

-Je cherche l'origine de toute cette agitation.

Personne ne crut à son explication mais Emma passait avant les intérêts du pirate.

-Quelqu'un a disparu et nous sommes à sa recherche.

-Oh… Et bien, votre majesté, répondit Hook, d'une voix sucrée, Bonne recherche…

Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, il disparut à nouveau dans la forêt. Ruby avait à nouveau le nez en l'air.

-Il y a quelque chose plus loin… Je vais y aller seule. Retournez à l'école. Je risque de vous perdre…

-Mais… protesta Régina.

Mary Margaret lui prit doucement le bras.

-Je crois que ça vaudra mieux. On sera mieux là-bas en cas de besoin.

Abandonnant sans même combattre, ce qui témoignait de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, Régina suivit Snow vers l'orée de la forêt. Ruby regarda le groupe s'éloigner dans le plus grand silence. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu de son champ de vision, elle s'enfonça en direction de l'odeur qu'elle avait repérée, avec une appréhension grandissante à mesure que l'odeur se faisait plus forte. Appréhension qu'elle sut plus que justifiée lorsqu'elle trouva le corps inanimé d'Emma, allongé dans la neige rougie par le sang de sa blessure. Sans une hésitation, Ruby prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et couru aussi vite et prudemment qu'elle put jusqu'à l'école.

* * *

-Je l'ai retrouvée ! J'ai retrouvé Emma !

Le cri de Ruby fit sursauter tout le monde et sortit Régina de la torpeur inquiète dans laquelle elle avait plongé à son retour de la forêt. Elle se leva d'un bon en voyant la jolie brune s'approcher en tenant dans ses bras un corps inerte dont les cheveux blonds ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité.

-EMMA !

Régina fut au-devant de Ruby en quelques secondes. Quatre villageois tendirent une couverture entre eux afin d'y placer la jeune femme inconsciente et de soulager Ruby de sa charge. Mary Margaret attrapa son portable et s'empressa d'appeler Whale. En attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, tous furent d'avis d'amener Emma à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle y fut installée, Régina se laissa tomber à ses côtés. La jeune femme blonde était très pâle. Ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues de froid et une profonde coupure barrait son front. Avec une précaution infinie, Régina passa une main sur la peau glacée d'Emma. Puis, oublieuse des gens autour d'elle, elle se pencha vers la sauveuse afin de l'embrasser. Elle en profita pour passer une main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, vérifiant les battements de son cœur. Elle le trouva un peu trop lent. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Emma semblait moins pâle, ses lèvres moins bleues. En la voyant ainsi, inconsciente, fragile, vulnérable, Régina ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle qui l'avait toujours vue, forte, combattante, presque dangereuse… La reine se laissa glisser allongée sur le corps d'Emma, comme pour la protéger, espérant lui transmettre sa chaleur. Sa vue se fit trouble tandis que coulaient les larmes. Elle n'entendit pas l'ambulance arriver et ce fut la main de Whale qui la fit se redresser.

-Madame Mills… Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rentrer chez vous afin de vous reposer, lui fit-il doucement une fois Emma installée sur la civière. Je vous appelle demain, première heure.

-Non… murmura Régina, absente. Je rentre chez moi pour aller chercher notre fils et je reviens à ses côtés.

Whale s'inclina devant le choix de la maire. Celle-ci serra doucement la main d'Emma dans la sienne et la laissa partir à regret, tentant de garder un contact le plus longtemps possible. L'ambulance partie, petit à petit, les gens rentrèrent chez eux, rassuré qu'Emma ait été retrouvée à défaut d'être saine et sauve. Mary Margaret fut la dernière à rester. Se dirigeant vers elle, Régina prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Snow… Tous ces gens… c'est pour t'aider à retrouver ta fille, qu'ils sont venus…

-Non, Régina, sourit doucement Mary Margaret en prenant les mains de la reine. Ils sont venus pour toi. Ils ne savaient pas que c'étaient pour chercher Emma. Seulement que tu avais besoin d'aide. Ils sont venus pour toi ! Tu sais, nous sommes nombreux à avoir remarqué ton changement.

Se tournant un instant vers l'extérieur, Mary Margaret regarda la neige tomber, des souvenirs remontant à la surface de sa mémoire. Puis elle se retourna à nouveau vers la reine.

-J'ai toujours su que tu pouvais redevenir celle qui m'a sauver la vie. Et je suis heureuse que ce soit pour ma fille. Maintenant vas ! Vas chercher Henry, vas la rejoindre. Je ne te demande que de me prévenir lorsqu'elle ira mieux.

Régina resta un instant silencieuse, appréciant les mots de Snow.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Même avant… Merci, Snow… De n'avoir jamais perdu espoir en moi.

Les deux anciennes ennemies s'enlacèrent un moment, redevenant une petite fille et sa sauveuse, les années de guerre oubliées, effacées. Puis Régina s'éloigna en direction de chez elle avec un dernier signe à Mary Margaret, le cœur plus léger et pourtant toujours serrer d'inquiétude.

* * *

-Henry ? Mon grand… Tu es là ?

En rentrant dans le manoir, Régina fut surprise par le silence qui y régnait. Elle eut soudain peur qu'Henry n'ait désobéit et ne soit parti. Mais elle le trouva endormi, roulé en boule dans le divan. Soupirant de soulagement, elle le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

-Henry… Allez mon grand, debout !

Henry grommela dans son sommeil et se retourna sans se réveiller. Régina eu un sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis qu'Emma avait disparu.

-Allez, fainéant, debout…

-M'man… râla le petit garçon en émergeant.

Doucement, il revint dans le présent, quittant le pays des rêves. Et fut soudain tout à fait éveillé.

-Maman ! Et Emma ? Elle est là ?

-Calme toi… lui répondit Régina en lui tendant des chaussures et son manteau. Enfile ça en vitesse.

Sans comprendre, Henry s'exécuta tandis que sa mère s'éloignait dans la cuisine. Dès qu'il fut près, il la rejoignit, se frottant les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

-Où on va ? Je dois pas m'habiller ? Où est Emma ? Tu l'as retrouvée ?

-Oui… répondit évasivement la reine en finissant le verre qu'elle venait de se servir.

-Maman… fit Henry d'un ton qui demandait des réponses.

-On l'a retrouvée dans la forêt… répondit Régina dans un soupir. Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y faisait, lança-t-elle en levant une main pour stopper son fils avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Elle était inconsciente. On l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Je suis venue te chercher pour qu'on aille là-bas au plus vite.

La nouvelle effraya Henry, plus qu'il n'oserait le dire. Sa mère était à l'hôpital…

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On va jusque-là ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Régina eu un autre sourire. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la voiture. Elle le laissa grimper à l'avant et s'assura qu'il avait bien mis sa ceinture avant de démarrer. Le trajet fut plus long que d'ordinaire en raison de la neige et de la fatigue de Régina. Henry ne tenait pas en place, gigotant sur son siège, se tordant les mains, les yeux grands ouverts. La reine songea qu'il avait bien de la chance de pouvoir exprimer son inquiétude aussi ouvertement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, elle se gara au plus près. Elle n'avait pas encore coupé le moteur qu'Henry était déjà hors de la voiture, s'élançant vers l'entrée. Coupant rapidement le contact, elle le rejoignit au plus vite, le grondant silencieusement pour sa dangereuse impatience. Puis elle lui prit la main, non pour le rassurer lui mais pour se rassurer elle et ils entrèrent ensemble. Whale vint immédiatement près d'eux dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes. Il semblait les avoir attendus.

-Madame Mills…

Ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser sa voix trahir son inquiétude, Régina indiqua d'un signe de tête que le docteur pouvait exposer ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Nous avons pu la stabiliser. Elle a subi un sérieux choc à la tête, qui sera sans séquelle, et son bras gauche est cassé. Pour le reste, elle a surtout subit un choc thermique assez violent, ce qui est sans doute la raison de son inconscience prolongée. Ses fonctions vitales n'ont pas été atteintes, si ce n'est le rythme cardiaque, ralentit par le froid. Il est à présent revenu à la normal. En somme, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus qu'attendre. Quand elle sera prête, elle reviendra.

Toujours incapable de parler, Régina le remercia d'un signe de tête. Le médecin le lui rendit et se retourna pour faire signe à une infirmière, qui s'approcha.

-Tu guide Madame Mills et son fils jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma Swan ?

-Tout de suite, docteur Whale. Veuillez me suivre.

La reine se plia sans un mot à ce que la jeune infirmière demandait. Henry sera un peu plus fort la main de sa mère.

-Maman ? chuchota-t-il. J'ai pas tout compris…

-Emma a eu très froid, lui répondit Régina après avoir cherché un instant comment lui expliquer les choses. Son corps à réagit à ça en se mettant en veille. Comme quand tu n'éteins pas vraiment la télévision. Tout continue de fonctionner, mais au ralentit.

Henry mima un Oh silencieux.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle est inconsciente ?

Régina acquiesça. Si elle parlait encore, elle allait à nouveau fondre en larmes. Henry le comprit car il n'ouvrit plus la bouche, se contentant de fixé résolument le sol en tenant très fort la main de sa mère. L'infirmière qui les guidait fini par s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit une porte et s'effaça. Henry n'en demanda pas plus et se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, madame maire, nous sommes à votre disposition.

-Merci… répondit distraitement Régina en faisant un pas.

Mais son esprit, et son regard, étaient entièrement absorbé par la vision d'Emma, allongée sur le lit blanc.

La jeune femme avait repris des couleurs et ses lèvres avaient retrouvé leur rose-rouge habituel. Un grand pansement blanc masquait la coupure de son front. A genoux sur le fauteuil, Henry lui tenait la main, son regard cherchant la moindre trace de conscience. Régina eu tôt fait de le rejoindre, fermant la porte une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur. La reine s'assit directement sur le lit et, sous le regard charmé et ravis, bien qu'inquiet, de son fils, elle se pencha sur son amour et l'embrassa avec tendresse, y laissant s'exprimer son inquiétude.

- Reviens-moi vite, mon amour…

Elle eut un regard pour Henry et changea sa phrase.

-Reviens-nous vite…

Se fichant pas mal de savoir si elle pouvait ou non, Régina se glissa sous les couvertures, tout contre Emma, veillant à ne pas toucher son bras blessé. Elle regarda Henry se rouler en boule dans le fauteuil, dans une autre couverture trouvée dans l'armoire. Songeant une fois de plus à quel point elle détestait voir Emma aussi fragile et vulnérable, Régina glissa son visage dans le cou de la sauveuse. Vaincue par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, elle finit par s'endormir, rassurée par la respiration régulière de son amante. Oui, Emma signifiait mille fois plus que Daniel… Et si jamais elle trouvait la ou les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à partir dans la forêt avec si peu sur elle, elle ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Emma sortit d'une trop longue et trop profonde torpeur. Sa tête lançait là où elle avait heurté la pierre, son bras était immobilisé, elle ne voyait rien nettement et, en comparaison au froid dont elle se souvenait, elle avait bien trop chaud. Sa vue se stabilisant un peu, elle commença à apercevoir des détails, ceux d'une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le soleil déversait une douce chaleur dans la pièce mais elle était trop faible pour celle que ressentait Emma. Tournant prudemment et lentement la tête vers la fenêtre, Emma cru distinguer une forme dans un fauteuil. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa vue revenant à la normale.

-Henry … ? murmura-t-elle sans comprendre, lorsqu'elle reconnut la petite boule humaine.

Le petit garçon ne réagit pas, son corps caché par une chaude couverture se soulevant calmement au rythme de sa respiration. Emma le regarda un instant dormir paisiblement. Puis la chaleur vraiment trop forte la fit s'agiter. Un grognement dans son cou lui fit alors prendre conscience d'une présence à ses côtés. Passant sa main valide sur son ventre, elle croisa celle d'une autre femme. Et la sauveuse, un sourire aux lèvres, n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

-Gina…

La reine s'éveilla brusquement à ce murmure et dévisagea Emma, les yeux remplis de sommeil et de bonheur.

-Emma…

Régina se redressa en position assise sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

-Oh, mon dieu, Emma…

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Régina qui fit froncer les sourcils à Emma. La reine se pencha pour enlacer son amante, l'embrassant avec une passion emplie de crainte.

-Hey… Gina… fit Emma, assez bas pour ne pas réveiller Henry.

Elle passa ses doigts sur la joue de Régina, puis dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi…

Emma eu l'impression que la reine retenait ses larmes. Des larmes de bonheur. Une fini d'ailleurs par couler.

-Une semaine, Emma… Tu es restée inconsciente pendant toute une semaine…

Régina passa ses mains sur le visage d'Emma, tendre, légère.

-Je croyais que je t'avais perdue… Que tu ne reviendrais jamais…

-Hé ! J'ai juste eu mal… et froid. Très froid… Et peur aussi. De rester là pour toujours, seule, loin de toi... d'Henry…

La peur se mit à grandir à mesure qu'Emma se souvenait de son sentiment dans la forêt, alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient un peu plus à chaque instant.

-Chut… c'est fini, maintenant, chuchota Régina d'une voix maternelle, protectrice. Emma, promet moi de ne plus jamais me faire un coup pareil…

Se redressant sur un coude, Emma vola un baisé à son amante avant de se réfugier dans son étreinte.

-Je te le promets, Gina… !

-Maman ?

Les paroles des deux femmes, bien que basses, avaient fini par tirer Henry de son sommeil. Le petit garçon grimpa dans le lit d'Emma sans demander son reste en voyant sa mère éveillée et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Maman ! Tu es réveillée !

-Hey kid… sourit Emma en rendant plus doucement la ferme étreinte de son fils.

Le petit garçon vint se lover contre elle, faisant sourire Régina. Emma lui fit un petit signe de tête et la reine vint se placer derrière la sauveuse, posant son menton sur l'épaule d'Emma.

-Pourquoi t'es allée dans la forêt ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'as fait peur à tout le monde ! s'exclama Henry en relâchant soudain sa mère, faussement en colère et surtout soulagé qu'elle soit à nouveau là.

Emma lui fit un petit sourire désolé. Elle se laissa aller contre Régina, qui l'accueillit contre elle avec tendresse.

-Je ne voulais pas rentrer en colère à la maison. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis allée dans la forêt.

-Tu n'avais pas pris de veste, en partant du manoir avec Henry ? demanda doucement Régina en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Si, elle en avait un plus gros que moi, s'exclama Henry, à genoux sur le lit devant ses mères.

-Je l'ai laissé chez David… Je m'en suis rendue compte bien après l'avoir quitté tellement j'étais énervée et abattue. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire demi-tour.

Henry fronça les sourcils, échangeant un rapide regard avec sa mère adoptive. Emma le regarda intensément, ce qui lui fit cracher le morceau.

-C'est le seul qui ne soit pas venu aux nouvelles.

-C'est aussi le seul dans l'entourage de Mary Margaret qui n'a pas participé au recherche, renchérit Régina.

-Recherche ? Pour trouver quoi ?

-Vous, Miss Swan. Tu pourras dire merci à Ruby et à ses supers sens.

Emma eu un léger rire au terme employer par Régina.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. J'en déduis que toute la ville sais, maintenant.

-Hum hum. Mais ce que nous nous demandons tous et moi la première, miss Swan, c'est ce qui vous à pousser à aller si loin dans la forêt.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, la referma, cherchant une bonne façon d'expliquer les choses.

-Tu as parlé de colère, l'encouragea Régina.

-Oui… Mary Margaret était très heureuse pour nous...

-Elle me l'a dit.

-Ah oui ?

-Ne t'égare pas de tes explications, Emma.

-Pardon. Ma mère, donc était très heureuse. Mais David… Il s'est mis en colère… Il a… oser dire… que mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient que le résultat d'un de tes sorts. Tout ça parce que tu es une femme et que c'est toi.

Régina en resta muette, choquée. Ainsi le prince Charmant pensait qu'elle avait ensorceler sa fille pour à faire tomber amoureuse. Elle sentit sa magie se mettre en ébullition dans son sang et du faire un immense effort pour se maitriser. Sans s'en rendre compte, Emma poursuivit.

-J'étais tellement en colère contre lui, je suis partie sans ma veste. Et je ne voulais pas ramener sa haine à la maison. Je voulais me calmer. Mes pas m'ont guidé jusque dans la forêt.

Ni Henry ni Régina ne relevèrent. Henry vit à nouveau se lover contre sa mère et lorsqu'Emma vint glisser son nez dans le creux de son cou, Régina en oublia instantanément sa colère, envahie par son seul soulagement d'avoir enfin retrouvé la femme de sa vie.

* * *

-Bon retour chez toi, Emma !

Franchissant la porte du manoir en gardant ses mains sur les yeux d'Emma, Régina la guida jusqu'au salon où elle libéra enfin la sauveuse. Emma ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la ville de Storybrooke qui l'attendait. Tout le monde était là, tous ceux qu'elle connaissait et même certains qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout le monde sauf David, ce dont elle fut… heureuse. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir la cause de ses ennuis, pas alors qu'elle allait tout juste mieux. Le chassant de ses pensées, Emma alla embrasser sa mère, en profita pour remercier Ruby, comme le lui avait conseillé Regina et décida de profiter de cette fête en son honneur. Fête à laquelle même Gold et Belle participait, l'un sans aucun doute poussé par l'autre, au vu de sa tête. Lorsque la nuit vint à tomber, que tout le monde fut rentré après une merveilleuse journée, et qu'Henry fut mis au lit, Régina attira Emma près d'elle.

-Ça t'a plu, cette petite fête de bienvenue ?

-Petite ? Nous avons une vision différente de petite, rit Emma en venant dans les bras ouvert de son amante. Mais oui, ça m'a beaucoup plu !

Souriant à son tour, Régina entraina Emma vers le divan et, s'y assaillant, elle la fit tomber tout contre elle.

-Hé là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te prends près de moi pour que tu ne t'échappe pas tout de suite.

-Je ne vais nulle part, Gina.

Mais Emma ne se débattit pas non plus pour recouvrer sa liberté. Elle s'abandonna au contraire à la prise de la reine.

-C'est incroyable ce que les gens ont bien pris la nouvelle de notre relation, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer après quelques secondes passées dans ses pensées.

-Je suppose que c'est grâce à toi…

-Gina… Ils ont vu que tu n'étais plus la méchante reine. Maintenant, tu es juste ma reine à moi !

-Puisse tu avoir raison, Emma. Parce que je te rappelle que quelqu'un ne l'a pas bien pris. Et depuis le temps qu'on se fait la guerre, j'ai appris à ne jamais sous-estimer ton père.

-David n'a rien d'un père, Régina, répondit d'un ton un peu sec Emma, ne sachant si elle devait ou non parler de Hook avant de choisir de taire le sujet. C'est l'homme à qui je dois la vie, ça se limite là. Mary Margaret, c'est différent. Elle n'a de cesse que d'agir en mère, elle est suportive de mon bonheur avec toi, elle est même prête à mettre vos années de différents sur le côté pour que nous puissions être heureuse.

-Elle l'a déjà fait, répondit doucement Régina en prenant la main d'Emma, souriant au souvenir de Snow lui pardonnant tous en quelques secondes, juste parce qu'elle était redevenue la femme d'autrefois.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Et tu as raison, Emma. David est peut-être la raison de ta venue au monde mais il est tout sauf un père.

-On peut arrêter de parler de lui ? J'ai pas envie de gâcher cette fin de soirée dans tes bras à ruminer contre lui et son intolérance.

-Bien sûr, ma belle. Plus un mot sur lui.

-Merci, chuchota Emma en se callant un peu mieux contre son amour.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre elles. Silence que Régina laissa s'éterniser, caressant doucement le dos de la main d'Emma, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Doucement, Emma soupira d'aise à cette légère caresse, qui déjà, comme si elle avait pu les oublier, lui rappelait ses sentiments pour la reine.

-Au fait… lui murmura Régina à l'oreille, passant son autre main autour du ventre d'Emma. Je ne t'ai pas encore donné mon cadeau,

-Ta présence auprès de moi est un cadeau en soit, ma Gina, lui répondit la sauveuse, posant une main sur celle qui caressait lentement son ventre.

La reine sourit.

-Ainsi que je l'ai dit à vos parents le jour de leur mariage lorsque votre mère a refusé mon cadeau de noce, vous le recevrez quand même, miss Swan.

-Votre majesté, puis-je au moins savoir ce que vous avez en tête ? demanda Emma en se retournant vers son amante pour l'embrasser. Des fois que ce ne soit un sort pour nous emmener dans un autre monde… pouffa-t-elle doucement.

-Si je vous le disais, Miss Swan, ça ne serait plus une surprise… lui répondit Régina en lui offrant le baisé qu'elle semblait réclamer. Et pour t'emmener dans un autre monde, Emma, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un sort, poursuivit-elle d'une voix très suggestive.

Emma sentit un afflux soudain de sang dans son visage alors qu'elle rougissait.

-J'aime voir cette couleur sur vos joues, Miss Swan. Je sais à quoi vous pensez, dans ces cas-là.

-Perverse, sourit Emma.

-Moi ? Jamais, répondit Régina en se rapprochant.

La voix de Régina fit se tendre le corps d'Emma. Se laissant glisser bas du divan, elle vint s'agenouiller devant la sauveuse. La respiration de cette dernière se fit plus rapide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda Emma dans un murmure impatient.

Régina ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, la tirant sur le bord du divan. S'appuyant sur ses deux bras, le gauche n'ayant en fait été que fouler, Emma regarda Régina dans les yeux. Une atmosphère chargée de désir s'embrasa entre elles.

-T'emmener dans un autre monde… fini par dire Régina, d'une voix aussi basse et impatiente que celle d'Emma.

La jeune femme regarda un moment son amante avant de renverser la tête en arrière, incapable de continuer à regarder, envahie par des sensations délicieuses. Et puis, sans plus se soucier d'Henry, profondément endormi, Régina offrit à Emma son cadeau.

* * *

Depuis qu'Emma était partie voici une semaine, folle de rage, de l'appartement, David n'avait plus osé s'y remontrer. Snow lui en voudrait surement d'avoir osé parler à leur fille sur ce ton alors que tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire, c'était la protéger du cœur sombre de cette maudite reine. N'avait-t-elle donc de cesse que de s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aimait ? D'un autre côté, Emma avait frappé juste en disant que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre pourvu que ce soit un homme, il n'aurait rien dit. Il ne pouvait juste pas admettre que sa fille préférait les femmes. Surtout après avoir eu un fils. S'étant réfugier chez Katrine, avec qui il avait continué à entretenir une excellente relation, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour sauver Emma des griffes de Régina. Il tournait en rond, ne sachant pas où commencer pour prouver à Emma ses dires. Ni tenant plus, il avait fini par sortir faire un tour, ignorant tout de ce qui venait de se passer pour Emma. Marchant au gré de ses pensées, il arriva au port. Là, il s'assit sur un ponton, de plus en plus perdu et désespéré. La tête entre les mains, il ne chercha même pas à savoir qui s'approchait de lui lorsqu'il entendit des pas.

-Bonjour, camarade, lança Hook d'une voix claire et satisfaite.

-Hook… si tu es là pour te moquer de mon désespoir, je m'en passerais.

Hook eu un air choqué que David ne vit pas.

-En fait, je suis là pour te proposer un marcher.

-Vraiment ?

David se releva pour juger des paroles du pirate.

-Et que pourrais-tu faire pour moi ?

Hook sourit. Il fit un signe à David et le guida jusqu'à son navire.

-Ici, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter…

D'abord réticent, David finit par monter à bord, sachant que c'était peut-être là sa seule chance de trouver une solution.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne vais pas te cacher que ta fille me plait, Charming…

-C'est David, ici, rétorqua sèchement le père d'Emma.

Hook eu un sourire carnassier.

-David… J'ai cru comprendre que toi et ta charmante fille n'êtes pas d'accord quant à sa relation avec la reine.

-C'est exact. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu le sais, mais c'est exact.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, je la surveillais. J'espérais trouver une faille et tenter ma chance. J'allais perdre espoir quand tu m'as donné la solution. En travaillant main dans la main, on devrait tous les deux obtenir ce que l'on veut.

David resta un moment silencieux, faisant les cents pas en réfléchissant. Les mots d'Emma résonnait encore dans son esprit « J'aurais été avec Rumplestiltskin, tu n'en aurais pas fait tout un foin. Ou alors un moins gros ». A choisir, il préférait nettement le pirate au ténébreux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes et que veux-tu en échange ? capitula-t-il.

-Je te propose de faire appel à des gens qui savent comment s'y prendre avec la magie. Le Home Office.

-Ceux qui ont voulu détruire la ville ?

-Ceux-là même. A nous d'en trouver des moins… radicaux.

-Et que veux-tu en échange ?

-Seulement ta fille… enfin… tu m'as compris.

David songea un instant à cette idée. Et la trouva bien moins déplaisante que de savoir sa fille entre les griffes de Régina.

-Deal ! On se débarrasse de la reine grâce au Home office et Emma pourra ouvrir les yeux sur le sort que lui a jeté Régina.

-Et le lien entre nous reviendra. Je veillerais à le faire évoluer dans la bonne direction.

David tandis la main, que Hook lui serra sans la moindre hésitation. Son sourire changea légèrement, devenant moins effrayant. David se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais étrangement, alors qu'il avait toujours cherché à se marier par amour, marier sa fille de force pour la sauver de la reine ne lui semblait pas du tout une mauvaise chose.

-Quand partons nous ? demanda-t-il, empreint d'une énergie nouvelle.

-Hélas, camarade, je crains de devoir faire la première partie du travail seul. Sauf si vous savez comment passer la limite de cette ville sans perdre vos souvenirs.

-Et vous faire confiance ? Hook, je veux bien beaucoup de chose, mais ça, c'est un peu pousser.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Donner moi trois jours. Si d'ici trois jours je ne suis pas revenu avec qui de droit, vous pourrez considérer notre deal rompu.

David garda le silence encore un moment. Ça lui semblait être juste. Finalement, il accepta de laisser Hook partir seul pour trouver des membres du home office, seuls capables de s'en prendre à la méchante reine sans craindre sa magie. Trois jours… songea-t-il en regardant le bateau s'éloigner. Encore trois jours à attendre avant de pouvoir commencer à sauver sa fille. Finalement, avoir un pirate dans la famille pouvait se révéler être une très bonne chose. Sereins malgré son choix, David rentra chez Kathrine.

* * *

La vie avait repris pour Emma de la même façon qu'au part avant. Avec pour seule différence que se promener au bras de Régina en pleine rue lui était désormais permis sans que personne n'en fasse une histoire. Pendant deux jours, Régina l'avait gardé à la maison avant de la libéré, la voyant tourner en rond. Emma avait alors gagné son bureau et avait immédiatement commencé à remettre ses affaires en ordre. Elle était pleinement prise par son travail lorsque son téléphone vint la déranger. Elle décrocha d'une main sans quitter des yeux le dossier sur lequel elle était penchée.

-Sheriff Swan.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Gina !

Emma abandonna instantanément la lecture de son dossier.

-J'espère que tu ne travailles pas trop dur !

Emma se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire au ton de Régina.

-Non, promis. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix.

-Aw… Gina… Tu veux qu'on aille chez Granny, ce midi ?

-Non, hélas, soupira Régina, sincèrement déçue. J'ai une montagne de dossier et tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail, toi aussi. Mais on se fera une sortie un autre jour, promis.

-D'accord. Je suis impatiente de te voir, ce soir.

-Moi aussi, Emma. Ne travaille pas trop dur !

Emma promis une nouvelle fois en riant. Puis Régina raccrocha et Emma en fit de même, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle reprit son dossier mais n'arriva plus à se concentrer correctement. Elle fut sauvée par un autre coup de fil d'Ashley, qui avait un souci avec sa voiture. Délaissant le travail administratif, la sauveuse rangea son bureau en vitesse avant de s'apprêter pour affronter le froid, toujours intense. Elle enfilait ses gants quand une voix la fit sursauter.

-Bonjour Emma.

Lentement, tâchant de se contrôler du mieux possible, Emma se retourna sur David.

-Bonjour, lança-t-elle froidement sans prendre la peine de nommé son visiteur.

-Je peux ? demanda David avant de s'assoir sans attendre la réponse.

Emma soupira et se débarrassa de sa veste, la gardant sur ses genoux afin de ne plus l'oublier sous le coup de la colère, cette fois. Relevant son regard, elle dévisagea David d'un œil noir. Elle ne lui avait pardonné d'avoir été en partie responsable de son malaise dans la forêt. Portant une main à son front, la petite cicatrice se fit ressentir sous ses doigts, renforçant sa rancune.

-Quoi ? finit par demander David, ne comprenant vraiment pas cette haine dans le regard de sa fille, puisqu'il ignorait tout de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Ne fait pas l'ignorant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix sèche d'Emma fit sursauter David.

-Simplement m'assurer qu'elle ne t'a pas encore pris le cœur.

Emma serra le point. Fort. Presqu'au point de se faire saigner la paume. Elle inspira lentement plusieurs fois.

-Sort d'ici. Et ne t'avise plus de m'approcher.

-Emma… Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Tu es ma fille, quoi de plus…

-TU N'ES PAS MON PERE !

Emma se leva sous la colère, la haine qui l'envahit. Elle attrapa David par le col et le força à se lettre debout.

- Ecoute-moi bien, David, fit-elle en crachant presque son nom. Tu vas passer cette porte, tu vas sortir de mon bureau et par ce geste, tu vas aussi SORTIR DE NOTRE VIE ! Tu n'as plus le droit de t'approcher de moi, de Gina ou d'Henry. Et maman veut encore de toi, je ne t'empêcherais pas de la voir. Mais si tu t'approches de mon fils ou de mon amour, je te jure que je te fous en prison à perpétuité. Ou non, mieux ! Je te fais traverser la limite de la ville, comme ça tu oublieras absolument tout. Et tu me foutras enfin la paix !

Voyant que David ne bougeait pas, la dévisageant d'un air stupide, elle le gifla. Deux fois.

-La première pour avoir osé dire que mon amour pour Regina était dû à un sort. Et la deuxième parce que c'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu connaissance dans les bois la nuit la plus froide qu'on ait eu ! lui lança-t-elle avait qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, une main sur sa joue brulante et rouge. Maintenant dégage !

David se replia. Jamais il n'avait vu Emma dans un tel état. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre preuve. Elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Regina voulait détruire leur famille en s'en prenant à sa fille. Sans retirer sa main de sa joue il quitta le bureau du sheriff et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au port. De son côté, Emma partit rejoindre Ashley, laquelle, accompagnée de Ruby, firent tout pour la calmer. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez Regina ce soir-là, sa colère était retombée. Mais elle savait que si David osait se montrer à nouveau, elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de rester raisonnable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le soleil s'était couché sur le troisième jour accordé à Hook. Debout sur le pont de son navire, il revenait vers Storybrooke le cœur léger et plein de confiance. Il avait trouvé assez facilement des membres du Home office. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu besoin de chercher. Les trois personnes qu'il ramenait vers la ville étaient venues d'elles-mêmes à lui. Les convaincre de l'accompagner avait été une toute autre histoire. Il leur avait parlé de la magie, de la ville, et lorsqu'enfin, ils avaient semblé intéresser, il leur avait offert un marcher : il les amenait au cœur de la cité pour qu'ils fassent toutes leurs recherches mais en échange, ils s'engageaient à détruire la reine. Aucun des trois, deux hommes et une femme, ni avaient vu de soucis là-dedans, leur précédent travail étant de faire plier des gens et d'en éliminer d'autre. Le deal celé, Hook les avait fait monter à bord. Le port de Storybrooke était à présent en vue et, sur le ponton, droit dans le froid, se tenait Charming. Ce dernier se détendit visiblement à la vue des voiles. Il aida à amarrer le navire et accueillit les trois étrangers.

-Madame, Messieurs, bienvenu à Storybrooke.

-Merci, répondit la femme d'une voix douce. J'ai grandis dans le Maine et je n'avais aucune idée de l'existence de cette ville.

-Elle est restée cachée durant les 28 dernières années, répondit Hook en descendant à terre à son tour.

-Alors Greg disait la vérité, susurra le plus fort des deux hommes.

-Greg n'est plus, fit sèchement le second, plus fin.

-Non, de fait, sourit Hook. Il est mort, tuer par la magie. Ainsi que sa compagne, Tamara.

David regarda Hook, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il essayait de faire. Mais le pirate ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

-Où désirez-vous vous installer ?

-La forêt, fit la femme sans une hésitation. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr.

-Nous commencerons dès demain. Capitaine, n'oubliez pas de nous fournir les informations dont nous avons discuté, pour la tâche supplémentaire que vous nous avez confié.

-Vous les aurez dès que possible, s'inclina légèrement Hook.

-Bien, fit l'homme fin. Nous y allons. Eh ! Le comité d'accueil, lança-t-il à David. Attrape ça ! Comme ça, on reste en contact. Au fait, moi c'est Théo. Elle, c'est Meg et lui, John.

-David, répondit Charming en attrapant au vol l'appareil qui lui avait été lancé.

-Et bien, a très bientôt, David, sourit la femme.

Et les trois étrangers s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, chargé de leur matériel. David resta silencieux en les regardant disparaitre et attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour se tourner vers Hook.

-Et bien, je dois reconnaitre que cette fois, tu t'es surpassé, Hook. Ma fille te plait donc à ce point ?

-Plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre, sourit timidement Hook.

Puis le pirate retrouva son impassibilité habituelle. Tous deux se mirent à marcher dans la ville endormie, côte à côte, en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que John voulait dire, quand il parlait d'une tâche supplémentaire ? fini par demander David.

-Simplement qu'en échange d'une étude de la magie qui réside dans cette ville, ils prennent soin de notre problème de reine.

La tournure fit rire David.

-Je savais qu'avoir un pirate dans la famille pouvait se révéler utile.

Ce fut au tour de Hook de rire.

-Ravi de savoir que je fais partie de la famille, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ne prend pas ce ton, Hook. Je suis sincère. D'ici peu, Emma sera à toi. Je t'en ai donné ma parole. Ce qui fera de toi un membre de notre famille.

Haussant les épaules, Hook n'ajouta rien. Ils restèrent encore un moment à marcher en silence avant de se séparer.

-Je vous laisse, camarade. Il se fait tard et demain est un grand jour.

-Pas encore, mon ami, répondit David. Mais bientôt.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et prirent chacun une direction. Dans la nuit noire, au cœur de la forêt, trois étrangers s'installaient avec des intentions pour le moins mauvaise. Ils comptaient honorer leur part du marché. Mais pas avant d'avoir eu les réponses à leurs questions. Une fois leurs recherches clôturées, alors, et seulement alors, ils se lanceraient à la poursuite de la reine.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée se leva sur la petite ville de Storybrooke. L'hiver avait passé et le printemps était bien entamer. Allongée sous les couvertures, Emma rêvait. Ou plutôt, cauchemardait. Devant ses yeux clos se déroulaient une scène qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Régina, d'un ton mauvais, la repoussait, redevenue la méchante reine. Lui disait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimée, qu'elle s'était jouée de ses sentiments. Les mots de David vinrent s'y ajouter : c'est un sort ! Ce fut la phrase de trop. La douleur dans son cœur autant que son propre cri la réveilla en sursaut, en larmes.

-GINAAAA !

Deux mains lui prirent le visage, caressantes, apaisante. Au travers du floues de ses larmes, Emma devina le visage tant aimé et inquiet de Régina.

-Hey… Bébé… qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

La reine s'était redressée, elle aussi, pour attirer Emma dans ses bras. Sans répondre, la sauveuse vint se réfugier tout contre son amour, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Régina n'insista pas, sachant qu'Emma lui parlerait quand elle serait prête. Caressant tendrement ses cheveux, elle berça la jeune femme blonde en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

-Chut… tout va bien, Emma, je suis là… Tout va bien… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

-Oh, Gina…tu es là… Tu es… là… sanglota faiblement Emma, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Bien sûr, mon amour. Où veux-tu que je sois ?

Un léger bruit du côté de la porte les fit sursauter toutes les deux, mais Emma ne se décolla pas de Régina.

-Mamans ?

Henry passa la tête par la porte, et, surprenant le spectacle, couru jusqu'au lit.

-Emma ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Rien… Rien, je… renifla Emma, toujours incapable de formuler une phrase.

-Elle a fait un cauchemar, chuchota Régina, sans la moindre moquerie dans la voix, juste une incroyable douceur et une infinie tendresse. Juste un mauvais rêve.

Henry se tu et vint enlacer sa mère biologique de toute ses forces. Ces deux étreintes des deux personnes à qui elle tenait le plus ramenèrent Emma dans la réalité. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'apaisa en ressentant tout l'amour que lui donnait Régina. Ses larmes se calmèrent et elle put prendre une profonde inspiration. La reine, qui l'avait gardée enlacée contre elle jusque-là, lui reprit le visage et l'embrassa en y mettant tout son amour, comme si elle savait que c'était exactement là ce dont avait besoin Emma. Henry, en voyant ça, cru judicieux de se reculer.

-Vous savez quoi ? lança-t-il lorsque ses mères se séparèrent. C'est samedi, aujourd'hui. Ben c'est moi qui vous prépare le petit déjeuner et on le mange tous les trois ici.

-P'tit dej au lit, oui, bonne idée kid, sourit Emma, la voix un peu rauque à cause de sa crise de larmes.

Régina eu un sourire et attendis qu'Henry s'élance dans le couloir avant de se retourner vers Emma.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

Emma hésita.

-Tu vas pas m'en vouloir, hein ?

Régina eu un regard légèrement choqué, mais elle plaisantait. Elle fit non de la tête, passant à nouveau une main sur le visage de la sauveuse.

-Bon… murmura Emma. J'ai rêvé que… tu me quittais. Que David avait eu raison, que tu n'avais pas changé, que tu m'avais jeté un sort pour te jouer de moi.

-Emma… chuchota Régina en voyant des larmes perler à nouveau dans les yeux de son amante. Jamais je ne me permettrais de jouer avec tes sentiments. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux. C'est parce que je savais que tu m'aimais véritablement que j'ai pu changer. Parce qu'en plus d'Henry, j'avais la plus belle des raisons de le faire. Toi ! Je ne me suis plus servie de ma magie depuis… depuis je crois le troisième de nos rendez-vous… Je n'en ai plus jamais trouvé la nécessité ni le besoin. Et jamais, tu m'entends, Emma ? Jamais je ne te quitterais. Parce que si je le fait, ou si tu le faisais… je n'y survivrais pas.

Emma posa une main sur sa bouche, charmée, surprise. L'instant d'après, elle scellait leurs lèvres avec passion.

-Je ne partirais pas Gina. Moi non plus, je n'y survivrais pas.

Les deux femmes restèrent enlacée jusqu'à ce qu'Henry, chargé d'un plateau pratiquement plus grand que lui, entre. Il déposa le tout sur le lit avant d'y grimper.

-Hé ! C'est digne d'un hôtel 5 étoiles, sourit Régina en se servant.

Henry éclata de rire, très vite rejoint par Emma. Le cauchemar était oublié et la journée serait belle.

* * *

-Raah, j'en ai assez !

-Théo, calme-toi… On a presque finit.

-Merde, Meg, j'en ai assez d'attendre. J'ai envie de passer à l'action. J'ai envie de m'occuper de cette femme arrogante qui sert de maire à c'te ville.

Théo tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Enervé au possible, il ne comprenait pas le désir de ses deux compagnons d'absolument attendre la fin de leurs recherches pour commencer à s'occuper de cette Régina Mills, dite la méchante reine. Le capitaine avait été très clair. Ils pouvaient passer par toutes les méthodes nécessaires afin de pousser la femme à redevenir le monstre qu'elle était avant. Mais ils devaient surtout la forcer à repousser la femme blonde qui vivait avec elle. Théo avait déjà un milliard d'idée en tête. Mais non, Meg et son tendre chéri John, pour peu que ce soit son véritable nom, ne pensaient qu'à leurs précieuses études.

-T'en fait pas, Théo, ricana John. Demain au plus tard, on pourra commencer à nous occuper de cette Régina Mills. Tiens, poursuivit-il en lui lançant un émetteur. Appelle nos contacts pour leur dire que nous sommes presque près à passer à l'action.

-Rendez-vous un peu plus au sud, reprit Meg. Tu pourras leur parler de ton plan… termina-t-elle d'un ton suave.

-Gnagnagna, râla Théo en la mimant.

Mais il ne discuta pas. Meg était intouchable. Sa seule amie. Lorsqu'elle avait intégré le Home Office, il l'avait suivie sans se poser de question. Il aurait bien voulu cassé la figure à John, mais tous ceux que Meg aimait était intouchable jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse. A ce moment-là, libre à lui de les rosser à mort pour avoir couché avec son amie. Et il lui tardait de pouvoir rosser John, ne serait-ce que pour le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait levé la main sur elle. Ou toutes ses fois où il l'avait obligée à lui donner ce qu'elle ne voulait pas au même moment que lui. Oui, il allait adorer le voir mourir lentement. Chassant de sa tête de ces idées plus que délicieuses à ses yeux, il s'éloigna du campement et lança l'appel. Il ne fallut pas un quart d'heure pour que se montrent Hook et David. L'un était calme, comme toujours. L'autre semblait aussi impatient que lui ne l'était.

-Messieurs ! salua Théo.

Hook ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. David se contenta d'un signe de tête.

-Je sais que nous avons pris notre temps. Croyez-moi, si ça n'avait tenu qu'a moi, votre reine serait déjà morte. Mais il faut œuvrer avec tact, je crois. Enfin, …

-C'est ce que pense tes compagnons, termina Hook à sa place.

-Oui…

-Alors ? demanda David, la voix trahissant sa grande impatience.

-Demain. Nous commençons le travail demain. Nos recherches sont quasiment clôturées. Vous avez remplis votre part du marché. A notre tour de remplir la nôtre.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entre eux. Le timing leur convenait à l'un comme à l'autre.

-Pas de remarque de dernière minute ? demanda tout de même Théo, sachant que parfois, certaines choses étaient précisées au moment de passé à l'acte.

-Non, répondit Hook. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Tous les moyens sont bons.

Théo eu un sourire bien plus carnassier que celui de Hook.

-J'aurais une seule règle à vous ajouter, fit David, faisant s'effacer légèrement le sourire de Théo.

Ce dernier soupira lourdement avant de signaler qu'il écoutait et en prendrait note.

-Quoi que vous ayez en tête, vous ne touchez pas à Henry. C'est le petit garçon…

-Oui, je vois qui c'est, lança joyeusement Théo. Ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons pour règles de ne pas nous en prendre aux enfants. Jamais. Il est en sécurité. Il ne verra rien, ne saura rien.

-Bien. L'affaire est donc conclue. Vous nous tenez informer de l'évolution ?

-Comme toujours.

Les trois hommes s'échangèrent un salut et Théo regarda le capitaine et son ami repartirent vers la ville. Il rejoignit le campement.

-On a carte blanche, lança-t-il. Seul règle, pas touche au gosse.

-On ne touche pas aux enfants de toute façon, rétorqua Meg.

-Je leur ai dit.

-Tu leur a exposer ton plan, s'enquit John, faussement poli.

-Non. Pas la peine. Ils se fichent de savoir comment, ils veulent juste un résultat.

-Et un résultat ils auront, ricana Meg.

Rangeant rapidement leur matériel de recherches, Meg et John virent s'installer auprès de Théo pour que ce dernier leur explique ce qu'il avait en tête.

* * *

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? jeta méchamment David, alors que lui et Hook atteignaient la lisière de la forêt. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Henry ?

-Hum… non, pour être honnête avec toi. Je m'en excuse, j'aurais d'abord du te demander ton avis.

David ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais la referma. Le pirate venait de s'excuser et il ne voulait pas gâcher l'intention.

-Et ton projet ? lui demanda Hook après avoir laisser planer un moment de silence.

-Je le fais aujourd'hui.

-Parce qu'ils passent à l'action demain ?

-Non, parce que j'ai déjà trop attendu.

Hook haussa les épaules. Mais accompagna néanmoins celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, depuis un moment. Ils marchèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, cherchant à ne laisser aucun silence entre eux qui aurait pu les faire passer pour suspect. Les week-ends et surtout les samedis, étaient un jour qu'ils avaient fini par apprécier, puisque ces jours là, ils n'avaient pas besoin de surveiller sans cesse par-dessus leurs épaules pour voir si Emma ou Régina n'apparaissait pas ici ou là. Arrivé devant le bâtiment où logeait Mary Margaret, Hook fit un petit sourire encourageant à Charming et celui-ci, se grandissant, entra dans le bâtiment. Il monta rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de sa femme, où il frappa timidement. Snow vint ouvrir, son éternel sourire s'effaçant en découvrant son visiteur.

-David, lança-t-elle avec la même froideur que sa fille. J'espère au moins que tu es la pour t'expliquer. Sinon, tu peux repartir.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer et il entra. Il alla s'assoir au bar. Mary Margaret alla se placer derrière, se servant un verre sans lui en proposer un.

-Hum… je peux avoir quelque chose à boire, moi aussi ?

-Tu connais l'appartement. Lève-toi et va le chercher, si tu en veux un, lui rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans mes yeux.

David cru plus sage de ne surtout pas se lever et choisit de se passer d'un verre. Il attendit que sa femme lui pose des questions, du genre, où était-il aller, qu'avait-il fait… Il s'attendait même à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus pour avoir engueuler leur fille. Mais Mary Margaret se contenta de continuer à vaquer à ses occupations comme s'il n'était pas là, le regardant une fois de temps en temps d'un œil noir. A bout de patience, il finit par se lancer.

-Tu m'en veux !

-Bravo ! Quelle perspicacité ! s'extasia ironiquement Snow, sans arrêter de travailler pour autant, y mettant seulement un peu plus d'ardeur. Autre chose d'évident à me dire ? Sinon, tu sais où est la porte.

-Snow, je ne fait que la protéger !

-De quoi ? Du bonheur ?

-Non, de la reine !

Snow se redressa et le dévisagea avec humeur.

-Tu es le seul dans cette ville, le seul et l'unique à t'entêter sur ce qu'était Régina. Elle a changé, David. Elle est redevenue la femme qui m'a sauver la vie, la personne bonne et tendre que j'ai rencontrée. La personne que j'ai brisée. Pourquoi refuse tu de le voir ?

David n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Soit Snow était vraiment très naïve, soit le reine lui avait jeter un sort, a elle aussi.

-J'ai un moyen de prouver qu'elle est toujours la même. Qu'elle a ensorceler Emma.

-Ah oui ? Et bien bonne chance. Parce que l'amour est le seul sort que l'on ne puisse pas lancer. Je pensais que tu avais mieux retenu ce que Gold t'a expliqué !

-Je te dis que j'ai un moyen. Et Hook est d'accord avec moi.

-Hook ? s'indigna Mary Margaret, abandonna son ouvrage. Hook ne vise que son intérêt personnel ! Il se fiche de tout pour peut qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désire.

-Donc tu es toi aussi bernée par l'illusion que la reine est à nouveau gentille. Crois moi, une fois que le Home office aura prit soin d'elle, elle se révélera telle qu'elle est vraiment.

Mary Margaret ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit. Elle attrapa son mari par le col et le jeta dehors.

-Le home office… Tu as fait appelle au Home office… Tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux d'Emma sur un quelconque sort… TU VEUX TUER REGINA PARCE QUE TU ES INCAPABLE D'ADMETTRE QUE TA FILLE SOIT HEUREUSE AVEC UNE AUTRE FEMME ! Sort d'ici. Et crois moi, si tu reviens, je te ferais jeter en prison. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Emma adorerait. Maintenant va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir. TU me dégoute, David. Tu me dégoute !

Et elle claqua la porte, s'effondrant derrière en pleure. Elle attrapa son portable pour appeler Emma. Cette dernière décrocha immédiatement et s'efforça de calmer sa mère, lui promettant de venir au plus vite. David, de son côté, redescendit dans la rue.

-A voir ta tête, camarade, je parie que ça ne s'est pas bien pas bien passé.

-Pire que ça, soupira David en baissant la tête.

-Allez viens. Il doit me rester du rhum quelque part.

-Oui, bonne idée.

David suivit Hook jusqu'au Jolly Roger et monta à bord. Le capitaine descendit dans la cale et remonta avec un tonnelet de rhum, qu'il ouvrit sans cérémonie. Les deux amis trinquèrent jusqu'à ce que le tonneau soit vide, levant des verres à tout et n'importe quoi.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret, Emma, Régina, Henry, Ruby et Belle ne savaient plus quoi faire pour consoler la pauvre Snow. Choquée par les propos et l'attitude de son mari, elle était parvenue à garder un visage impassible devant lui mais à présent, elle ne savait plus comment cesser de pleurer. Tout le monde l'entourait avec affection et lui assurait que tout irais bien. Mais Snow n'en était vraiment pas sure. Elle préféra ne rien dire, mais si David mettait sa menace de faire venir le Home Office à exécution, elle craignait pour la vie de Regina et le bonheur de sa fille. Comme elle espérait que ce ne soit qu'une stupide idée sans fondement…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

-Gina, chérie ? J'y vais ! On se retrouve à Midi, chez Granny ?

Debout dans le hall, Emma était prête à partir. Elle était en retard pour le travail mais elle en blâmait Regina. Enfin, blâmer était un bien grand mot, puisqu'elle n'avait absolument pas détesté le traitement de la veille. Henry sautillait dans l'allée, attendant sa mère avec impatience. Regina sortit de la cuisine avec une tasse de café en main. Elle attira Emma à elle et l'embrassa.

-Hum… pourquoi cette ferveur ? demanda Emma, très bas, lorsque la reine la libéra.

-Parce que je voudrais te garder à la maison 24 h sur 24.

Emma sourit, retenant un rire attendrit. Elle vola un chaste baisé à son amante.

-Tes lèvres goûtent le café, l'ennuya-t-elle. Je file, le maire de la ville pourrait me retirer mon travail pour retard. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait quelques soucis avec ça…

-Ne me donnez pas cette idée, Miss Swan. Vous démettre de vos fonctions me permettrait de vous avoir sans cesse à la maison.

-Et tu me les rendrais aussitôt parce que je tournerais en rond.

-Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais pas encore fait, rit doucement Regina.

-MAMAN ! J'vais être en retard.

Emma et Regina éclatèrent de rire au cri de leur fils.

-Je vois… Telle mère tel fils… fit Emma, prétendant d'être exaspérée.

-Ose dire que ça te déplait…

-Gina… Là, chuchota Emma après un long et profond baisé. Je suis pardonnée ?

-Hum…. Moui. Allez, files ! On se voit à midi.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Emma sortit rejoindre Henry, qui laissa échapper un « aaah enfin. » qui fit rire ses deux mères. L'ébouriffant avec affection, elle lança un regard vers Regina, songeant à cette vie pleine de bonheur qu'était devenue la sienne, lui fit signe et tourna derrière la haie. Comme souvent, Emma accompagnait Henry jusqu'à l'école avant d'aller au travail. Pourtant, ce jour-là, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du manoir, Emma aperçu quelque chose. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais depuis son incident dans la forêt, elle tentait de faire le plus confiance possible en son intuition. Gardant un œil fixé sur le point qui lui avait semblé suspect, elle ne fit pas attention devant elle et faillit heurter Archie.

-Emma… Vous êtes dans la lune.

-Archie ? Pardon, je… commença-t-elle dans l'intention de s'expliquer avant de changer de ton complètement. Je peux vous demander un service ?

La conscience de la ville fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça.

-Vous pourriez veiller à ce qu'Henry aille bien jusqu'à l'école ? Je… J'ai un truc à faire.

Se rendant bien compte que c'était le sheriff et plus la mère qui parlait, Archie accepta sans même hésiter.

-Kid ! Archie va t'accompagner jusqu'à l'école. On se retrouve à midi, d'accord ?

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? s'inquièta le petit garçon.

-Rien, mon grand, le rassura Emma d'une voix calme. J'ai vu quelque chose, je veux vérifier que ce n'est rien de dangereux.

-D'accord. Fait attention, hein ? A toute à l'heure !

Emma lui fit signe, déjà partie. Elle se retourna un instant pour s'assurer qu'Archie et Henry partaient bien pour l'école. Puis elle reprit en point de mire cet endroit où il lui avait semblé apercevoir quelqu'un. Sur place, l'espace était vide. Rien ne pouvait témoigner d'une quelconque présence. Mais Emma était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle sursauta à la voix de Hook.

-Vous chercher quelque chose, love ?

Par reflex de défense et un peu par vengeance, le poing d'Emma vola et toucha Hook en plein ventre. Ne l'ayant absolument pas vu venir, le pirate tomba sur le sol à l'impact, le souffle coupé.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir abandonné dans la forêt, lança la sauveuse, avec colère.

-Quoi ? croassa Hook en se redressant comme il pouvait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à jouer les innocents ? s'exaspéra Emma. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, pirate. J'ai mieux à faire.

Le bousculant au passage, Emma s'éloigna à grand pas en direction de son bureau. Qu'avaient donc les gens à lui ruiner les journées qui promettaient d'être belles ? Quand ce n'était pas David, c'était Hook. Il ne manquait plus que Gold s'y mette. Ruminant, Emma ne se retourna même pas. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu Hook se relever et se diriger ouvertement vers le manoir de Regina.

* * *

-Merde… ça, ça fait mal…

Se redressant péniblement, Hook se massa les côtes. Le poing d'Emma allait sans doute y laisser un bleu. Le pirate regarda la blonde s'éloigner sans se retourner, une légère grimace aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne regarderait plus en arrière, il se remit en route vers sa destination première, regrettant déjà son léger détour. Le sort de la reine était vraiment puisant. En arrivant devant le manoir, il sortit la lettre que lui avait remise Théo quelques minutes plus tôt à l'endroit ou Emma était venue. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dedans. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la magie de la reine ne pourrait pas traquer qui que ce soit avec. Et que ça allait la faire redevenir celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Hook ne se posait pas plus de question que cela. Tant que ça libérait Emma et la ramenait à lui… Après avoir vérifier que personne ne le voyait, le pirate alla jusqu'à la porte et glissa la lettre, la première, en dessous de la porte. Puis il battit en retraite et se dépêcha de s'éloigner de la rue, regardant partout autour de lui, que personne ne le voit traîner dans les parages. Dès qu'il eu rejoint la bibliothèque, il ralentit le pas et flâna dans les rues avant de rejoindre la maison de Katrine, une amie de Charming.

-Alors ? lui demanda ce dernier lorsque le pirate entra dans la cuisine.

-C'est fait ! La lettre est déposée. Le jeu peut commencer !

David sourit. La chance tournait enfin. Emma serait bientôt libre.

-Quel jeu ? questionna Katrine en servant les deux hommes.

-Un moyen de sauver Emma, répondit Hook.

Katrine haussa les épaules et n'en demanda pas plus. Ça ne la regardait pas. Elle avait accepté de loger le pirate et son mari fictif parce que l'un et l'autre était des amis et qu'ils n'avaient nul part d'autre ou aller. Pour le reste, ce qu'ils faisaient et pour quelles raison, ça ne la regardait en rien et elle savait rester à sa place. Ce qui lui avait fait gagner le respect de Hook. Katrine s'assit et profita de son petit déjeuner en compagnie des deux conspirateurs.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Regina terminait son petit déjeuner seule, en songeant à Emma. Comme elle aurait voulu la garder à la maison, rien qu'aujourd'hui ... Enfin, au moins, elle la verrait à midi. Se levant en abandonnant le reste de son toast, elle prit sa tasse et sortit relever le courrier, la tête ailleurs. Elle salua d'un sourire un couple qui passait par là. L'homme le lui rendit avec franchise et la femme y ajouta même un petit signe.

-Les choses changent autour de nous, Emma… murmura la reine pour elle-même en se retournant pour rentrer. Grace à toi.

Alors qu'elle revenait à l'intérieur, les yeux baissé sur les diverses lettres qui avait été mises dans sa boite, Regina remarqua une enveloppe qui semblait avoir été glissée sous la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha et la ramassa, la retournant pour y chercher une écriture. Qu'elle ne trouva pas. Pas de nom, pas d'adresse...

-Qu'est ce que c'est, ce truc ? marmona-t-elle en la fixant, en jetant le reste du courrier sur la table de la cuisine avant d'aller s'installer dans le salon pour lire cette lettre anonyme.

Regina déposa sa tasse de café sur la table basse le temps de l'ouvrir et, restant debout, elle la reprit en dépliant la lettre d'une main. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le début, avant de se faire très attentif à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Sa main lâcha la tasse, qui se brisa sur le sol, rependant son contenu. Regina se laissa tomber dans le divan, relisant une nouvelle fois la lettre, pas vraiment sure d'être bien éveillée.

« Regina, très chère reine…

Nous ne nous connaissons pas et malgré cela, nous savons ce que tu es… ce que tu as été et sera toujours. Un monstre. Tu arrives peux être à tromper ta charmante petite amie et ton fils adoptif, mais tu ne trompes personne d'autre. Autour de toi, tu crois que les gens t'ont vue changer. Mais ils ont juste peur de toi. Alors ils prétendent. Comme toi, tu prétends être meilleure. Pauvre, pauvre Regina… Tu te mens à toi-même, à celle que tu es réellement. Méchante reine tu es, méchante reine tu seras toujours, peu importe tes efforts ! Alors ouvre un peu les yeux et écoute bien ce conseil : cesse de prétendre être un ange. Laisse le démon que tu es s'exprimer. Voici une petite tache que nous voulons te voir accomplir. Tu vas sortir de chez toi pendant que ta chérie est au travail, et juste avant de la rejoindre, tu vas gentiment aller prendre le cœur d'un innocent. N'importe lequel, ça n'a aucune importance. Prend le et torture cet innocent, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Sache juste que si tu ne le fais pas… C'est ta chérie et SON fils qui payeront. Et crois nous la dessus, nous saurons si tu as obéi ou non ! »

La lettre s'arrêtait là. Tapée à la machine, on ne pouvait pas y reconnaître un quelconque type d'écriture. Regina fixa le papier pendant de longue minute, y croyant à peine. Son cœur si joyeux quelques minutes au part avant se serrait d'incompréhension. Qui avait pu lui envoyer ça ? Qui était ce nous ? Sans trop réfléchir, la reine appela sa magie à elle afin de traquer l'origine du bout de papier. Comme ce dernier restait immobile, Regina le froissa et le jeta loin d'elle.

-Je ne suis plus cette personne ! lança-t-elle à voix haute. Je ne suis plus la reine ! La ville le sait. Ils savent et ce n'est pas par peur qu'ils se montrent gentils avec moi…

Mais le doute s'était insinuer en elle. Et si l'expéditeur de cette lettre avait raison ? Que la ville ne faisait qu'agir par peur… ? Regina se prit la tête entre ses mains, agrippant ses cheveux. Tout commençait enfin à s'arranger. Et maintenant, ce truc lui tombait dessus. Inspirant profondément plusieurs fois, la reine se leva du divan, remarquant alors le café rependu sur le sol et les morceaux de tasse éparpillé autours. D'un geste, elle fit disparaitre le tout. Elle ramassa la lettre froissée et, tout en la dépliant, se rendit dans son bureau pour l'y ranger dans un tiroir. Ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Oui, ça n'était qu'une très mauvaise blague d'un gout tout à fait douteux. Le tiroir refermé à clé, Regina sortit de la pièce pour aller se changer. Il était plus que temps qu'elle se mette au travail, si elle voulait se libéré à temps pour Emma. Mais même une fois plongée dans ses dossiers, son esprit ne parvint pas à chasser le contenu de la lettre anonyme et la question « qui pourrais bien m'envoyer une telle chose ? »

* * *

-Gina ! Tu es dans la lune, ma parole… Tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Assise face à son amour, Emma rappelait la reine sur terre. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, en retard, Régina avait eu la tête ailleurs. Elle avait à peine touché à son plat et semblait sans cesse perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Lui prenant doucement la main, Emma la força gentiment à lever le regard vers ses yeux.

-Gina… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as jamais été en retard et d'ordinaire, tu es la première à terminer ton repas quand on mange ici. Tu as eu une mauvaise matinée ?

La reine regarda Emma fixement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Si la lettre n'était qu'une stupide blague, Emma lui en voudrait pour avoir été paranoïaque. Et, a part David, qu'elle imaginait très mal jouer à la lettre anonyme, elle ne voyait personne qui lui en voudrait encore suffisamment que pour la menacer elle et ses deux amours. Cependant, le doute que cette lettre avait glissé en son cœur méritait une question.

-On… Peut dire ça… Emma ? Est-ce que… tu crois que la ville prétend être gentil avec moi parce qu'ils ont peur de moi ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. La question la prenait complètement au dépourvu. Elle joua un instant au poisson, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans un son, cherchant quoi répondre à Regina.

-Heu… Non… Non, je pense qu'ils le font parce qu'ils ont vu combien tu avais changé et qu'ils te donnent une seconde chance. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu penses une telle chose ? Quelqu'un t'a dit quelque chose ? Parce que j'aurais deux mots avec…

-Emma…

Regina sourit en voyant la colère dans laquelle sa petite amie était en train de se mettre à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse se montrer intolérant à son égard.

-Ce n'est rien, un stupide rêve que j'ai fait… Je me suis endormie sur mes dossiers…

Emma regarda Regina en cherchant à voir si elle disait vrai. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que Regina était en train de lui mentir, mais elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni à quel sujet.

-Bon… On ira dormir pas trop tard, ce soir, alors… capitula la sauveuse en libérant la main de la reine. Maintenant, mange ton plat ! Et fais-moi un sourire, à défaut de me dire ce qu'il y a vraiment…

Regina soupira. Avant de réussir à faire un sourire plus ou moins convaincant. Elle avait complètement oublié le don qu'Emma avait de lire le mensonge. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de cette lettre enfermée dans son bureau. Juste au cas où ça ne serait rien. Emma se remit à parler et Regina tenta d'être cette fois attentive, finissant son repas. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à chasser le courrier de son esprit et fini par profiter vraiment de ce temps de midi en compagnie de sa petite amie.

* * *

-Alors ?

Debout les bras croisés devant sa tente, John regardait d'un œil noir Théo qui revenait de sa surveillance avec Meg. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment en remarquant l'échange glacé de regard. Les hommes et leur foutue jalousie. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait… lâcha Théo d'un ton glacial. Elle est allée rejoindre sa blonde et n'a pas fait ce qu'on lui a demandé !

John se tourna vers Meg, lui demandant la suite de l'action du regard. Meg leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

-On continue les lettres ! Et si elle ne fait toujours rien, on commence à faire arriver de petits incidents au gosse et des un peu plus grave à la blonde. Elle finira bien par s'exécuter.

Théo grommela un mot entre ses dents mais ni son amie, ni John ne prit la peine de lui demander de répéter plus clairement, sachant parfaitement qu'il venait de jurer. John retourna dans la tente, jugeant ne plus rien avoir à faire dehors. Théo se jetta sur l'occasion.

-Meg ? Tu n'en a pas assez, de ce type ? Parce que j'ai le poing qui me démange.

Meg sourit avec une certaine cruauté en se retournant vers son compagnon.

-Garde bien cette haine, Théo. Garde la bien pour la reporter sur la reine. Et quand nous aurons accomplis notre tâche, alors John sera à toi…

La mâchoire de Théo se décrocha presque tant sa bouche s'ouvrit grand de surprise.

-Tu savais… Tu savais que je le détesterais du premier regard. Tu savais qu'on viendrait ici pour cette Regina Mills !

Meg ricana à voix basse. Elle fit quelques pas, rangeant par manie l'équipement qu'ils avaient amené. Mais elle resta silencieuse, lançant de temps à autre un sourire énigmatique à Théo.

-Meg… Parle ! On a dit, pas de secret !

La sourire de la femme s'agrandit.

-Oui, Théo, je savais. Du moins, j'espérais. Regina et moi sommes… de vieilles ennemies. Et cela fait très longtemps que je rêve de lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'elle m'a faite subir.

-Mais… Comment… Comment peux tu la connaitre ? Ils viennent tous d'un autre monde, ici…

-Ça, c'est mon affaire. Tu te souviens de notre pacte ? Pas de secret dans le présent mais on garde son passé pour soit.

Théo baissa la tête. Meg se comportait avec lui comme une mère autoritaire et en sa présence, il ne pouvait que se plier à ses moindres désirs.

-Que veux tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-il après un long silence à fixer la terre mousseuse de la forêt.

-Nourris ta haine pour John et reporte là, apaise là sur la maire de la ville. De n'importe quelle façon. Pourvu qu'elle souffre.

Théo acquiesça lentement. Il se détourna pour taper une seconde lettre destinée à la reine mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers son amie.

-Meg ?

-Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, à moitié sèche et exaspérée, à moitié douce et amicale.

-Tu savais qu'il te ferait du mal, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as choisi lui. Pour que ma haine soit plus forte que jamais…

Le ton de Théo était désespéré et fit immédiatement abandonner son rangement à Meg. La femme fit lui prendre les mains après avoir vérifié que John n'avait pas reparu. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Théo.

-Oui, mon ami. Je le savais. Mais je suis prête à tout pour faire payer à cette femme.

-Et… Mon amour pour toi et ma haine pour lui est ton arme ?

-Oui. Tu es mon arme. Tu es celui qui me vengera. Et pour cela, déjà maintenant, je t'en remercie.

Meg sourit tendrement et vola un simple baiser à l'homme en face d'elle. Théo cru qu'il lui poussait des ailes. Il était utile à Meg… Il allait la venger… être son arme… Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, Théo marcha d'un pas rapide et gai jusqu'à sa tête pour y écrire une nouvelle lettre. Plein de nouvelles lettres. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour plaire à Meg. A peine fut-il enfermer dans sa tête à se creuser les méninges pour trouver ce qui inciterait la femme qui avait osé humilier sa Meg à redevenir mauvaise, que John ressortit de sa tente, se dirigeant vers la belle femme qui continuait de ranger. Se plaçant derrière elle, il la prit par les hanches, glissant son visage dans son cou.

-Alors, ma belle ?

-Il l'a cru ! Il a tout gobé. Ce type est tellement naïf…

L'homme rit et fit se retourner Meg pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il l'embrassa avec passion et ferveur. Elle y répondit avec autant de passion.

-C'est mal de jouer avec l'amour qu'il te porte, sourit-il, pas sérieux pour un sous en s'écartant un peu.

-Que veux-tu… Moi et l'amour, on fait deux, rit Meg.

L'homme continua de sourire, embrassant le nez, le menton, puis le cou de la femme, la faisant rire un peu plus.

-Et moi… ? Je ne compte pas ?

-Toi, mon amour, c'est différent !

-Vraiment ?

Meg sourit, enjouée. John lui répondit avant de reprendre ses baisers. Meg se tortilla dans l'espoir de lui échapper, sans vraiment chercher à le fuir.

-Arrête !

-Répond moi d'abord…

-Oui ! Oui, toi, c'est vraiment différent. Toi tu me connais depuis toujours ! Tu sais la vérité.

John eu un sourire, s'éloignant un peu de Meg et la fit tourner sur elle-même sans lacher sa main.

-Moi je sais ce que cette reine t'a fait… Mégara !

Meg jeta un regard inquiet vers la tente de Théo en posant deux eux sur les lèvres de John. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour les embrasser.

-Chut… Ne dis pas mon nom ou je dis le tien ! Et maintenant, si nous profitions que cet idiot est occupé ailleurs…

Le regard de John se fit plus sombre.

-Tant que tu ne me demande plus de te faire du mal…

D'un regard tendre, Meg rassura son amant. Elle se glissa dans son étreinte et le laissa l'entraîner vers leur tente. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une vengeance à accomplir qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre un peu de bon temps avec son homme !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

La main tremblant légèrement, Regina tenait entre ses doigts le neuvième cœur innocent que les lettres lui avaient ordonné de prendre. Après la première, qu'elle n'avait pas prise au sérieux, d'autres avaient suivi. Une seconde, lui offrant une chance de s'exécuter sans que quelque chose n'arrive aux siens. Une troisième, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prise au sérieux, lui offrant sa dernière chance. Lorsque la cinquième, puis la sixième était arrivée, des incidents avaient commencé à se produire autour d'Emma et d'Henry. De vrais bêtises, mais ces toutes petites choses avait fait prendre peur à la reine. Peur que quelque chose de bien plus grave n'arrive à sa famille. Alors, elle s'était exécutée. Elle avait été prendre le cœur du premier innocent qu'elle avait croisé. Et comme cette fois, comme toutes les fois depuis, sa main avait tremblé. La femme devant elle tremblait, elle aussi. Elle murmurait des choses que Regina avait du mal à entendre. Non pas à comprendre, elle comprenait parfaitement les dires de sa victime. Mais les mots lui vrillaient le cœur.

-Nous vous pensions changée… Ce n'était qu'un leurre ? Destiné à séduire la sauveuse ? Je vous en prie… Vous étiez enfin pardonnée de tous…

La reine sentit sa main trembler plus encore et deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant la femme.

-Je n'ai pas le choix… Je ne peux pas faire autrement… murmura-t-elle, une infinie tristesse dans la voix.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de tuer ? S'offusqua la femme.

-Non… je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'obéir… sinon, ils s'en prendront à mon fils et mon amour… Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour les protéger…

Le regard effrayer de la femme changea. Du tout au tout. Il devint compassion et pardon. Posant ses deux mains sur celle de la reine, elle lui fit serrer un peu son propre cœur.

-Si c'est ma mort qu'ils vous ont ordonné… tuez-moi… Personne ne saura votre secret, hélas… Mais je vous pardonne. Parce que si ma mort peut protéger les vôtres… c'est que vous avez vraiment changé, votre majesté. Et j'y crois… Je crois sincèrement que vous êtes devenues quelqu'un de bien…

Regina sentit ses larmes couler plus encore. C'était la seconde fois que quelqu'un lui pardonnait sa future mort. Mais cette fois, elle acceptait ce pardon de bon cœur. Elle prit sa victime dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Merci… murmura-t-elle avant de réduire le cœur en cendre aussi rapidement que possible.

La première fois qu'elle tuait depuis tellement longtemps. Ça ne lui avait procuré aucune joie. Juste un immense mal être. Comment allait-elle pouvoir cacher ce genre de chose à Emma ? Elle qui avait déjà remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Comment lui cacher que 8 nouveaux cœurs avaient rejoint le caveau et qu'un neuvième venait d'être réduit en cendre ? Envoyant le corps là où la femme avait vécu, elle se releva, les mots encore en tête. « Je vous pardonne… Si ma mort peut protéger les vôtres… Vous êtes devenues quelqu'un de bien… »

-Mensonges… MENSONGES !

Regina se transporta dans la forêt, là où Emma avait perdu connaissance l'hiver précédent. Elle hurla un bon coup son désespoir, et se laissa aller à une crise de larmes. Elle avait besoin d'en parler. Elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas le dire à Emma… Sa sheriff de petite amie allait lui faire la tête au carré, c'était certain. De plus, Emma ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir agi de la sorte. Mais Regina ne savait juste pas quoi faire… Sans savoir qui était son ennemi, elle ne pouvait que faire ce qui lui était ordonné afin de mettre Henry et Emma en sécurité. Comme elle regrettait à présent de n'avoir rien dis au sujet de la première lettre. De l'avoir cachée, celle-là et les suivantes… Mais il était trop tard. Et le remord d'avoir tué cette innocente femme tordait déjà le cœur de la reine… Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière… Maudissant à nouveau l'expéditeur des lettres, qui qu'il fut, Regina quitta la forêt en marchant, ses pas la guidant vers chez son ancienne amie Katrine.

* * *

Mary Margaret se sentait mal. Emma était assise face à elle, l'air perdu et inquiet. Mère et fille s'étaient réunie pour un diner au Granny's, à la demande d'Emma. Elle avait besoin de parler de quelque chose. Bien sûr, Snow avait accepté. Comme elle le craignait, le sujet avait très vite dérivé sur Régina.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle me parle, répétât Emma en se prenant la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Elle est tout le temps distraite, elle arrive souvent en retard…. En retard, Mary Margaret… Genre, Gina est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais vue être en retard ! Elle ne supporte pas ça… ! Et là…

Tendant la main, Mary Margaret caressa le bras de sa fille, ne pouvant atteindre ni son visage, cacher dans ses mains, ni son épaule, un peu trop loin.

-Ça lui passera, Emma… ça arrive d'avoir un moment de dépression.

-Mais elle ne me dit rien ! Elle me parle de cauchemars mais elle ment… Pourquoi me cache-t-elle la vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas, Emma… Tu as essayé d'en parler en tête à tête avec elle ?

Emma releva la tête, s'apprêtant à acquiescer d'un air entendu. Mais se figea dans son mouvement. Maintenant que sa mère mentionnait l'idée, elle se rendit compte que depuis leur diner ensemble, elles n'avaient plus passé un vrai moment en tête à tête. Très vite, une idée se forma dans l'esprit de la sauveuse.

-Mary Margaret ?

L'institutrice soupira.

-Emma… Maman, ça fonctionne aussi…

Emma secoua la tête un moment, avant de sourire à sa mère.

-Je sais… J'ai juste… du mal à m'y faire…

- Que voulais-tu demander ?

-Tu… Accepterais de reprendre Henry, ce soir après les cours ? Et le garder jusqu'à demain…

Mary Margaret regarda sa fille d'un air interrogateur. Mais comme Emma ne semblait pas vouloir partager son idée, Mary Margaret dû se résoudre à simplement accepter de garder son petit-fils pour la nuit. Le sourire que lui offrit Emma la fit sourire par contagion.

-Quoi que tu ais en tête, Emma, ne sois pas trop dure…

-Dure ? Je ne compte pas être dure… C'est de ma petite amie qu'on parle, là… Je compte plutôt sur du romantisme. Ruby ?

Une charmante jeune femme vint les rejoindre à l'appel d'Emma.

-Oui, Emma ? Il vous faut autre chose ?

-Pas pour moi, merci… Mais j'ai un service à te demander.

Ruby sourit. On lui demandait si rarement des services.

-N'importe quoi pour toi, Emma. Demande…

Emma rit doucement à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Elle déposa sur la table son badge et son talkie-walkie ainsi que les clés de la voiture de patrouille.

-Je vais prendre l'après-midi pour moi… Tu veux me remplacer ?

Ruby regarda les clés et le reste avec envie. Elle tendit la main au-dessus plusieurs fois, n'osant s'en saisir. Ramenant sa main sur sa hanche, la jeune femme releva son regard vers Emma.

-C'est pas David qui te remplace, dans ses cas là ?

-Qui ? feignit Emma, sentant l'irrationnelle colère l'envahir. Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Ruby regarda Emma comme si elle était devenue folle et s'apprêtait à lui expliquer de qui elle parlait, bien qu'elle n'en voie pas l'utilité, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Snow. Cette dernière secoua lentement la tête, suppliante. Ruby haussa longuement les épaules, lui demandant ce qui se passait.

-Elle t'expliquera, laissa tomber sèchement Emma, ayant bien entendu surpris l'échange de regard. Tu veux bien ? se radoucit-elle.

-Sur ! se réjouit Ruby en s'emparant du fatras laisser par Emma.

Cette dernière rit encore et se leva. Elle embrassa la louve et sa mère.

-Tu ne fais pas de bêtises, hein ? lança-t-elle à Ruby, qui déposait déjà son tablier.

-Promis ! lui répondit celle-ci en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les deux amies de toujours regardèrent Emma quitter le Granny's en hâte. Puis Ruby se tourna vers Snow et s'assit en face d'elle, à la place abandonnée par la sauveuse.

-Bien, maintenant tu m'explique ce qui ce passe avec David et tu me le résume parce que j'ai le sheriff qui m'a demander de la remplacer.

Mary Margaret soupira longuement avant de se lancer dans l'explication des évènements encore inconnu de la louve et par conséquent, de la ville.

* * *

Katrine était sortie se promener, ne supportant plus trop les incessants chuchotements de ses deux locataires la façon qu'ils avaient de se taire à son approche ou de répondre évasivement à ses questions, même les plus banales. Elle songeait sérieusement à les mettre à la porte. D'un autre côté, depuis que la malédiction était rompue, elle avait eu du mal à tenir avec le peu d'argent qu'elle recevait. Du coup, cette soudaine et inattendue rentrée, bien qu'exaspérante, ne pouvait pas tomber plus à pic. Mais là, il lui fallait une pause ! Marchant en profitant de l'air frais marin, elle crut reconnaitre Regina. Cela la surprit car elle n'avait plus eu nouvelle de son ancienne amie depuis… une éternité. Que pouvait bien faire la maire de la ville aussi loin de son bureau ? Et surtout… elle semblait tellement perdue… Abandonnant son désir de tranquillité, Katrine se dirigea droit vers la reine.

-Regina ?

L'appel fit relever la tête à la reine, qui fixait d'un air vide l'eau qui allait et venait au rythme des vagues. Elle chercha un instant l'origine de son nom, et regarda un peu hagarde la personne qui l'avait tirée de ses sombres pensées.

-Katrine… Voilà un moment que nous ne sommes pas vues…

-Un long moment, oui ! sourit Katrine en prenant la reine dans ses bras.

Regina se laissa faire, sans l'accepter ni la repousser pour autant. Katrine sentit bien que son amie n'allait pas bien. Mais elle n'en voyait que la surface.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es fort pâle…

-Je… dois être malade… je suis un peu fatiguée, rien de plus…

Cette fois, Regina fut heureuse de ne pas être face à son amour. Car ce mensonge si était vraiment mauvais. Katrine cependant, y cru.

-Ma pauvre amie… tu donnes trop pour cette ville. Prend un peu de temps pour toi, pour te reposer. Trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait faire les choses à ta place le temps d'un week end. Regarde Emma… Quand elle a envie de temps, elle fait… enfin, faisait… se reprit Katrine en se rendant compte que son ex faux mari n'avait plus été demandé par Emma depuis un temps, appel à Dav…

-Ne le dit pas !

Katrine stoppa net sa phrase, étonnée par la brusque colère de Regina.

-Ne dit pas son nom, Katrine, s'il te plait… Ni celui-ci, ni celui de notre monde… ne le mentionne plus. Pas en ma présence…

La fille de Midas resta un instant silencieux, un peu perdue. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Hum… d'accord… Hum… enfin, elle faisait appel à son père quoi !

-Oui, et bien elle ne le fera plus ! fit sèchement Regina. Je pense que cet homme n'a plus aucune valeur à ses yeux.

Katrine recula involontairement d'un pas. Qu'avait bien pu faire David, cette fois, pour que la reine lui en veuille à ce point ? Et surtout pour que même sa propre fille refuse de lui parler ? Mais à nouveau, ayant appris à ne se mêler que de ses affaires, Katrine se retint de poser une quelconque question.

-D'accord… Et bien… Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, mon amie, c'est de rentrer chez toi et de te reposer. Tu as vraiment l'air très mal.

La reine parvint à offrir un sourire, factice, mais un sourire, à Katrine.

-Merci, Katrine. J'avais oublié combien il était bon d'avoir une amie.

-Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais toujours compter sur moi.

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent et cette fois, Regina y mit du sien. Puis la fille de Midas reprit sa promenade, profitant que le jour durait longtemps pour rester loin des deux conspirateurs pendant encore un moment. Regina la regarda disparaitre avant de regarder à nouveau les vagues aller et venir. Au fond d'elle-même, elle préparait déjà son masque pour quand elle rentrerait auprès d'Emma.

* * *

-Allez, Gina… c'est presque près… Rentre…

Ayant envahi la cuisine, Emma avait passé tout son après-midi à préparer une soirée romantique pour sa Gina. Elle avait cuisiné elle-même le repas, elle qui détestait cuisiner. Elle avait arrangé la table du salon, était passée chez le père de Belle pour prendre quelques jolies roses… Bref, elle avait fait tout son possible pour que cette soirée soit parfaite. Et maintenant que le souper était presque près, il ne manquait que l'invitée d'honneur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la joindre à son bureau et son portable était couper. Emma s'en inquiétait un peu, bien sûr. Regina était toujours joignable, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais bon, il arrivait qu'elle s'absente de son bureau ou qu'elle oublie de recharger son portable… Surtout que ces derniers temps, elle était très distraite. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et malgré de nombreux efforts, Emma n'avaient jamais réussi à lui soutirer ce qui ce passait. La sauveuse se redressa d'un bond en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Emma ? Tu es là ?

La voix de Regina emplit le cœur d'Emma d'un mélange de joie et d'angoisse. Elle sortit rapidement son dernier plat du four et, le laissant refroidir, elle vint accueillir la reine en sa demeure.

-Bonsoir, mon cœur ! Tu es bien tard aujourd'hui… Tu as eu beaucoup de travail ?

Regina laissa un silence, se pencha vers Emma, qui lui offrit un baiser. Regina y répondit avec une passion qui cachait un besoin, une nécessité. Emma y mit fin, un peu à regret. Mais elle n'allait pas laisser Regina s'en tirer comme ça.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu…. Chuchota-t-elle, légèrement enjouée.

Regina soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir de trop à Emma, elle le saurait. Prenant une grande mais discrète inspiration, la reine releva son regard vers la sauveuse.

-Je… ne suis pas restée au bureau.

-A non ? Ça explique pourquoi je n'ai pas su t'y joindre… Viens, tu m'expliqueras tout devant le souper.

-Le… souper ?

La reine regarda Emma, interdite. D'ordinaire, c'était elle, qui faisait le souper quand elle rentrait, pas Emma…

-Oui… Je nous ai réservé la soirée. Henry est avec sa grand-mère. Je t'ai fait à manger et…

Emma prit la main de Regina et la guida jusque dans la salle à manger. La reine regarda autour d'elle avec une joie étonnée. Son cœur se tordit un peu plus fort de remord en voyant tous les efforts que faisait Emma pour lui remonter le moral. Sans qu'elle le veuille, et qu'elle en soit vraiment consciente, Regina se mit à pleurer. La douleur en elle était tellement insupportable… Elle ne pouvait… Elle ne méritait pas cette attention. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour qu'Emma lui offrait. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pas après tous les mensonges qu'elle lui avait dit pour cacher ses actes et les lettres…

-Emma… c'est…

-Oh, Gina… Vient là !

Emma prit Regina dans ses bras, passant tendrement une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer, l'apaiser.

-Chuut, Gina… Ce n'est rien… j'espérais te faire plaisir, moi… pas te faire pleurer…

Regina eu un rire nerveux, entre ses sanglots. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte d'Emma, glissant son visage inondé dans le coup de la sauveuse.

-Tu me fais plaisir, Emma. Tu me fais toujours plaisir. Ça me fait plaisir.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que je ne mérite pas tout ça… murmura Regina, ses sanglots redoublants.

Emma la fit s'assoir sur une chaise et s'agenouilla devant elle, comme elle le faisait avec Henry. Elle prit la tête de Regina entre ses mains et sécha chacune des larmes que versaient les yeux de la reine.

-C'est encore cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce je ne sais quoi qui t'as fait croire que la ville n'était gentille avec toi que parce qu'ils avaient peur de toi. Qu'est ce qui ce passe, bon sang ? Gina… regarde-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu n'es plus toi-même… Et ne me parle pas de cauchemars !

Regina resta silencieuse, à pleurer, posant ses mains sur les poignets d'Emma. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle révélé ? Sinon… rien ? Emma ne bougea pas, continuant inlassablement d'essuyer les larmes de Regina. Lorsqu'enfin la reine cessa de pleurer, Emma se redressa et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête, d'accord ? En attendant, on mange notre souper. Bouge pas, je vais le chercher.

La sauveuse disparu dans la cuisine et revint avec deux assiettes. Elle eut un sourire en voyant Regina manger avec appétit malgré ses larmes. Puis elle passa le reste de la soirée à cajoler et câliner la femme à qui elle avait donné son cœur et qui semblait être bien mal. Si seulement elle savait pourquoi, elle pourrait l'aider à aller mieux…

* * *

Se regardant, non, s'admirant dans le miroir devant elle, la reine eu un mauvais sourire. Elle avait retrouvé ses longs cheveux. Pas encore ses vêtements mais elle commençait à redevenir la femme au cœur noir qu'elle était depuis la mort de Daniel. Elle se plaisait ainsi, nouvellement mauvaise, plus vicieuse encore qu'avant. Qu'elle idiote, cette Regina, de souffrir autant pour le cœur de quelques paysans. C'était de SA faute. La faute de cette maudite sauveuse ! Le prince, Charming, l'imbécile de mari de cette peste de Snow White, disait que c'était elle, la reine, qui avait jeté un sort à sa fille. Mais la reine savait la vérité : c'était Emma qui avait jeté un sort sur le cœur de Regina. Qui l'avait rendue faible. L'amour… Oui, Cora avait bien raison. L'amour était une faiblesse. L'amour était la chose maudite qui l'avait enfermée au plus profond du cœur sombre de Regina. Se détournant du miroir, la reine regarda autour d'elle. Chacune des parois qui l'entouraient brillait petits points rouges, un rouge sublime, le rouge d'un cœur fraîchement arraché. Le son de toutes ces lumières, de toutes ses vies sur lesquelles elle avait tout pouvoir, lui remontèrent encore un peu plus le moral. Il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle agisse. Sinon, Regina allait se détruire de remords quand elle pouvait y trouver du plaisir. Claquant des doigts, elle usa de sa magie pour se faire entendre de Regina, lui imposant ce qu'elle attendait. Il était plus que temps que la méchante reine reprenne sa place.

* * *

Regina ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Pas moyen. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se revoyait tuer cette innocente femme. Et malgré le pardon qu'elle lui avait accordé, Regina ne s'en remettait pas. Agacée à force de se tourner et retourner dans le lit, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Son regard se posa sur le pommier, en fleur en ce moment. Combien de fois était-elle venue regarder ce pommier, le soir, que ce soit dans ce monde ci, en se demandant comment rendre sa vie plus intéressante ou dans l'autre monde, lorsque le roi avait tout pouvoir sur elle. Il avait toujours su la réconforter, lui rappelant sa terre natale et son premier amour. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à songer à Daniel. Pas alors qu'elle avait Emma. Emma… Sa sauveuse… Celle pour qui elle avait obéit aux lettres. Même pour Daniel, elle n'était pas sure qu'elle aurait agi ainsi. En évoquant mentalement les lettres, Régina fronça les sourcils, priant pour ne pas en recevoir une nouvelle. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps, à ce jeu de mensonges avec Emma. Ni à cette douleur qui la rongeait pour la première fois. Finissant par se détourner de la fenêtre, Regina par faire les cent pas dans la chambre, silencieuse pour ne pas réveiller Emma. Elle croisa son regard dans un miroir. Et cilla instantanément. Elle ne pouvait même plus se regarder en face… Ce fardeau lui pesait lourd sur les épaules et le cœur. Elle vint se placer devant le miroir et releva son regard. Et fit un pas en arrière, surprise, portant une main à ses cheveux, pour les trouver aussi courts que d'ordinaire. Dans le reflet que lui offrait le miroir, la femme qui la regardait avait de très long cheveux et le même visage qu'elle.

-Qu'est ce que…

Tendant la main vers le reflet, elle toucha la main de son double, qui en fit de même. –Tu comptes jouer longtemps ? Ou tu reste tranquille et tu m'écoute ?

Regina se figea. Fixa le reflet. Secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une illusion.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu es ?

-Je suis toi, Regina ! Je suis celle que tu as enfuis au fond de ton cœur.

-Evil… Tu es la méchante reine !

Le reflet éclata d'un grand rire cruel en applaudissant ironiquement.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, au travail. Tu en as assez de souffrir. Non ! coupa de suite le reflet en voyant Regina ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. N'essaye pas de me raconter des histoires, je suis dans ton cœur, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Tu n'es pas faite pour les remords, Regina. Pas alors que tu as connu l'euphorie d'un même acte.

Regina baissa la tête face à la vérité des choses. Le reflet avait raison. Elle n'aimait pas ça mais il avait raison.

-Comment puis-je m'en débarrasser ? murmura-t-elle.

-En te débarrassant de ta faiblesse !

Le reflet claqua des doigts. La lumière se fit dans la chambre. Regina se retourna pour découvrir deux hommes, deux gardes, qui tenaient fermement Emma.

-Non ! Relâchez là ! C'est un ordre !

-Ils ne t'obéiront pas, chérie. Pas avant que tu n'aies supprimé ce qui fait de toi un être faible et sujet au remord.

Poussée par son propre reflet, Regina s'avança d'un pas peu assuré vers Emma. Elle tendit la main vers la poitrine de la sauveuse, évitant le regard affolé de la jeune femme. Et au moment où sa main entrait dans le corps de celle qu'elle aimait sous les encouragements de sa part mauvaise… Regina se redressa brutalement dans son lit. Essoufflée, en sueur, tremblante… Le geste tira Emma de son sommeil.

-Gina… ?

La sauveuse se dressa sur un coude pour regarder Regina, mais cette dernière, par peur de revivre son rêve, se leva et sortit de la chambre, retenant à grand peine ses larmes.

-Gina ? Tout va bien ?

-Ou… Oui… Je … Reviens ! Rendors-toi…

Regina savait qu'Emma la rejoindrait. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Ça devenait trop dur à garder. Trop dur à supporter. Il fallait que ça cesse… Il fallait que les lettres cessent où elle allait finir par commettre l'irréparable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

-Elle est prête, on peut passer à la seconde phase !

Assi face à Meg, Théo trépignait d'impatience. Il regardait son héroïne travailler sur la partie principale de leur prochaine phase. Après avoir écrit une vingtaine de lettres, l'équipe du Home Office avait jugé qu'il était temps de les stopper. Ils avaient brisés les défenses mentales de la reine. A présent, il pouvait briser ses défenses physiques. A commencer par sa magie.

-Tu es sure que ça va bloquer sa magie ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir de mauvaise surprise… Lâcha John en venant derrière Meg.

-Trouillard, se moqua-t-elle. Bien sûr que ça va fonctionner. Dès qu'elle passera ce bracelet autour de son bras, notre chère Regina serait une reine sorcière sans pouvoir.

Meg laissa une pose pour regarder intensément ces deux compagnons.

-Mais ça n'arrivera que si vous me laisser de l'air pour finir de préparer l'objet.

Les deux hommes, d'un même mouvement, s'écartèrent d'elle d'un pas, les mains levées en signe d'abandon. Ils échangèrent un regard haineux et partirent chacun de leurs cotés. Meg ne put se retenir de rire en voyant la scène.

-Vous êtes impossible, les garçons, soupira-t-elle en se penchant à nouveau sur le bracelet fin qu'elle travaillait depuis maintenant un moment.

En vérité, Meg avait eu besoin que ses compagnons s'éloignent pour ajouter une sécurité à l'effet recherché par le bijou. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça soit vu. Passant rapidement la main au-dessus de son travail, elle vit une légère lueur rouge illuminer la table avant de disparaitre. Là… C'était prêt. Il ne restait plus à Théo de trouver le moyen de faire prendre et mettre le bijou à cette maudite reine. Prétendant encore y travailler pendant quelques minutes, Meg finit par se lasser de faire semblant et déposa le bracelet dans la boite qu'avait préparée John. La refermant, elle se leva et alla trouver celui qu'elle utilisait sans qu'il ne s'en plaigne.

-Théo ? J'ai fini, où en es-tu ?

Théo sortit de sa tente en tenant victorieusement une lettre. Enfin trois mots écrit sur une feuille.

-Euh… C'est quoi, ça ? Tu te fiche de moi ? s'énerva Meg. Tu as passé des heures pour… ça ?

-Attend, non… J'ai commencé par faire de longue lettre. Mais on aurait reconnu le style… Alors je me suis creusé et j'ai trouvé que juste ça, ça tomberait juste. Comme si c'était la blonde qui lui offrait…

-Théo… Tu es au courant que notre but premier, c'est de la faire partir, la blonde… Certes, notre mission personnel est de s'occuper une bonne fois pour toute de l'orgueil de cette reine mais la raison officielle pour laquelle nous sommes là, c'est de la virer, cette blonde.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais si t'as une meilleure idée pour lui faire accepter le bracelet, je t'écoute.

Dévisageant rageusement l'homme face à elle, Meg lui arracha la feuille des mains. « Pour ma reine ». Ces trois mots couchés sur la feuille blanche avaient en effet quelque chose d'attractif. Quelque chose de romantique. Il n'était pas aussi stupide que ça, le Théo… Vu l'état de Regina en ce moment, elle ne chercherait pas une autre origine que sa petite amie. Et il était possible que sa petite amie ne fasse pas de recherche non plus, bien trop heureuse de revoir un sourire sur les lèvres de … Sa reine. Oui, Théo avait raison, ça tombait juste. C'était parfais.

-Hum… Non, ça va le faire.

Sans un merci ni une excuse, Meg se détourna et s'en alla retrouver John, lançant tout de même à Théo l'ordre de prévenir Hook qu'il avait un dernier paquet à livrer à la reine.

* * *

Emma était partie plus qu'en retard, ayant passé la nuit à tenter d'arracher des confessions à Regina. Cette dernière avait commencé par se faire distante avant de se murer littéralement dans le silence. La sauveuse n'avait plus eu droit à un seul mot. Désespérée en voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, Emma avait alors simplement veillé sur le sommeil de sa petite amie, lequel fut agité et ponctué de nombreux réveils. Elle avait attendu que Regina s'éveille avant de partir, ce qui l'avait mise en retard. Regina l'avait regardée partir avant de retourner s'effondrer sur le divan, se roulant en boule dans une couverture malgré la température clémente. Heureusement, ce matin là, il n'y avait pas eu de lettre. Mais comme Emma était encore à la maison, il était possible qu'elle arrive plus tard. Secouant la tête en priant qu'il n'y en ait pas de nouvelle, Regina se laissa repartir dans le sommeil, en pleurant doucement. Ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui la réveilla. Se sachant seule et donc sachant Emma en sécurité, Regina avait enfin réussi à prendre un peu de repos. Se levant péniblement, gardant la couverture sur elle, Regina se dirigea sans entrain vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se trouva devant... le vide. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un chat à l'horizon. Soupirant, la reine baissa les yeux. Et découvrit un petit paquet avec une enveloppe posée dessus. D'abord hésitante, Regina ramassa le tout et rentra en vitesse, ne voulant que personne ne découvre cette histoire de chantage. Retournant dans le salon, elle délaissa le fauteuil pour s'agenouiller à même le sol.

-Faite que ça n'en soit pas une nouvelle, s'il vous plait... répétait tout bas la maire.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, s'attendant à trouver une autre longue lettre l'obligeant a tuer encore quelqu'un. Mais dedans ne se trouvait qu'un petit morceau de papier.

-Qu'est ce que... ?

Le faisant tomber dans sa main, Regina le regarda, sentant des larmes revinrent, comme la veille avec le repas que lui avait préparé Emma. « Pour ma reine. » C'est trois petits mots délicatement calligraphiés sur le morceau de papier enchantèrent Regina.

-Oooh, Emma... Je ne te mérite vraiment pas...

Toutes suspicions effacée, Regina ouvrit sans crainte le petit paquet. Et plaqua ses deux mains sur ses lèvres en découvrant un bracelet d'argent, finement ouvragé. La reine fut envoutée, charmée par la simplicité du bijou. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sincère et non plus forcé. Sans même hésiter, elle le prit entre ses doigts avec précaution, passant son pouce sur les gravures.

-Il est sublime... Emma, je ne sais pas où tu l'as trouvé, ni ce que tu as promis à Gold pour l'avoir mais... Mais il en vaut la peine...

Son sourire s'agrandit encore. Sa petite amie faisait tellement d'effort pour lui rendre le sourire sans même savoir ce qui ce passait. Et elle qui ne lui rendait qu'en se taisant... Malgré l'élan de remord qui la prit, Regina glissa le bijou à son bras, admirant son effet. Elle jeta la boite et se mis à cuisiner un dessert pour son fils et sa petite amie, préparant quelque chose de spéciale pour remercier Emma. Elle envisageait même de sortir un peu prendre l'air, remercier Katrine, rattraper son retard au travail. Il avait suffit d'un petit bracelet. Un simple petit bracelet pour lui rendre espoir. Dans sa joie retrouvée, Regina attrapa son portable et appela Emma. Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Se disant qu'elle était occupée, Regina laissa un message.

« Hey, mon coeur... Désolée pour hier soir, je n'étais vraiment pas bien et j'ai fait un sale cauchemar que ne voulais pas voir se réaliser. Bref, je me sens un peu mieux, merci à ce magnifique bracelet que tu m'as envoyé et je pensais que, peut être si tu n'as pas trop de travail demain, on pourrait aller faire une promenade, toi, moi et Henry... tant pis pour ses cours, je veux passer du temps avec vous deux. Rentre tôt, ce soir, je vous prépare un petit truc spécial ! Je t'aime. »

Raccrochant, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres, Regina déposa son portable sur la table avant de retourner à sa cuisson, jetant des regards réguliers sur le magnifique bracelet.

* * *

Emma avait eu un mal fou à se focaliser sur son travail toute la journée. Ses pensées retournaient sans cesse vers Regina et cet étrange silence dans lequel elle se murait. Elle en avait même oublié son portable à la station de police lorsqu'elle avait reçu un appel d'Archie au sujet d'un Pongo en fuite. Ce n'est quand arrivant au bureau du psychologue qu'elle s'en était rendu compte et il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. Jurant en sortant de sa voiture, Emma claqua un peu violement sa portière.

-Sheriff Swan ? Est ce que quelque chose vous contrarie ?

-Archie !

Emma se retourna en portant une main à son cœur. Elle avait été plus que surprise. Cherchant à retrouver son calme, elle eu un demi sourire.

-Oui, j'ai oublié mon portable... Si jamais Gina cherche à me joindre, je ne pourrais pas lui répondre.

Archie baissa les yeux sur ses mains, posées comme toujours sur son parapluie. Il eu un petit rire discret et nerveux, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire remarquer quelque chose aux gens.

-Ce n'est pas votre téléphone qui vous tracasse, n'est ce pas, Emma... C'est Regina...

-Quoi ? Noon... Enfin... Bon, oui, c'est vrai, capitula Emma après avoir vainement cherché à démentir.

Archie sourit un peu plus, heureux d'avoir une fois de plus vu juste. Il n'était pas la conscience de la ville pour rien.

-Et... Vous désirez en parler ? se risqua-t-il.

Emma hésita. Visiblement, elle avait aussi besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mais...

-Et votre chien ?

-Oh, Pongo ! Il ne quittera pas la ville. Il est probablement dans les bois.

A peine Archie finissait-il sa phrase, qu'un magnifique dalmatien passa entre Emma et le psychologue, s'assaillant auprès de son maitre.

-Tient, je vous le disais. Au sujet de ce problème... ?

-Ok... souffla Emma. J'ai besoin d'en parler. Ça ne vous dérange pas, hein ?

-Voyons Emma... Je suis la conscience ... Je suis Jiminy, la petite voix qui conseille. Venez, entrez.

Archie s'effaça pour faire entrer Emma. Pongo lui grilla la priorité, ce qui fit rire Emma.

-Votre chien est mal élever...

-Il aime juste être le premier.

Tout deux eurent un rire en suivant le chien vers le cabinet d'Archie. Une fois entrer, le psychologue fit s'assoir Emma face à lui.

-Dite moi tout. Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?

-C'est juste que... Regina ne me parle plus. Elle va mal, quelque chose c'est passé et elle s'enferme de plus en plus dans le silence. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle mais... Je ne sais pas...

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je voudrais bien le savoir... Ca fait un moment qu'elle parle de ne pas me mériter. Elle a peur que la ville ne soit gentille avec elle que parce qu'il y a un reste de crainte. Elle me parle de cauchemars et je sais qu'elle en fait mais... elle les dit responsable alors que je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

Archie réfléchit longuement. Emma semblait véritablement abattue de ne pouvoir aider sa petite amie. Elle semblait tellement triste de ne pas savoir ce qu'avait Regina.

- Donnez-lui du temps, Emma. Elle finira par vous parler. Elle a peut être peur de votre réaction... Mettez là à l'aise, en confiance. Prenez la journée, passez le plus de temps possible avec elle. Je sais que Ruby sera plus qu'heureuse de prendre votre place pour un moment.

-Mouais, bonne idée ! Merci Archie !

La conscience n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ce n'était rien, Emma était déjà sortie. La jeune femme couru jusqu'au Granny's pour demander à Ruby de prendre sa place pour une courte durée. Puis elle retourna à son bureau pour récupérer son portable, à présent déchargé. Levant les yeux au ciel en maudissant la technologie pas si avancée, elle rentra chez elle, chez sa reine, bien en avance.

* * *

-Gina ? Ma belle ? Tu es là ?

Se glissant à l'intérieur avec une légère appréhension, Emma fut étonnée de sentir une douce odeur de pâtisserie flotter dans la maison. L'après midi commençait à peine, le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel. Avançant avec prudence et crainte, Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou elle découvrit une Regina pleine d'entrain, s'activant à cuisiner.

-Gina ?

La reine se retourna, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Emma soit déjà de retour.

-Emma... Tu es déjà là !

Le sourire que portait Regina fit chaud au cœur inquiet d'Emma. Elle ouvrit les bras et sa reine vint s'y blottir, déposant un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

-Hum... Gina ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux toi !

-Mmm, oui ! Merci à toi, mon cœur !

S'écartant un peu, Emma leva un sourcil. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. A dire vrai, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Regina ai retrouvé le sourire. Cherchant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que sa chère reine retrouve sa joie, Emma ne pu se retenir de sourire, contaminée par celui rayonnant de Regina. Elle ne pu pourtant pas cacher son incompréhension.

-A moi ? Gina... Je suis Plus qu'heureuse que tu ais retrouver le sourire, mais... Tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait ? Hier soir et ce matin, tu refusais de m'adresser la parole...

Sans perdre sa bonne humeur, Regina se libéra de l'étreinte d'Emma afin de sortir les pâtisseries du four, vérifiant si elles étaient cuites ou non.

-Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ? questionna la reine en se redressant après avoir remis encore un peu son plateau dans le four. Je t'ai appelée pour te demander de ne pas rentrer trop tard... Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu étais déjà là...

-Tu m'as appelée ?

Le visage d'Emma se décomposa. Elle en était sure ! C'était toujours comme ça. Il avait suffit qu'elle oublie son portable pour qu'on l'appelle dessus.

-Oui, répondit tendrement Regina. Mais tu n'as pas répondu...

La petite moue de la reine fit sourire la sauveuse.

-Non, je n'aurais pas su... J'avais laissé mon portable au bureau. Et quand je suis venue le chercher, il était déchargé.

Regina eu un autre grand sourire. C'était tellement... Emma... Secouant doucement la tête, elle se baissa à nouveau pour sortir le plateau, ses pâtisseries étant cuites à point, à présent. Elle le déposa avec précaution, consciente du regard d'Emma sur elle. Puis elle revint dans les bras de sa petite amie.

-Et bien, je suis contente que tu sois revenue maintenant, même si ce n'est pas en raison de mon message.

La reine leva timidement son poignet avant de le présenter à la jeune femme, rayonnante, lui montrant le bracelet d'argent.

-Je te remerciais aussi pour ça... souffla-t-elle.

Découvrant le bracelet, Emma plissa les yeux. Elle passa un doigt dessus avant de lentement secouer la tête.

-Gina... ? Il n'est pas de...

-Il est simplement magnifique, coupa Régina, excitée comme un enfant qui va ouvrir son cadeau de noël. Et unique, comme toi ! Oh, Emma... Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as promis à Gold pour qu'il te le donne parce que, quoi que ce soit... Il en vaut la peine !

Emma ouvrit la bouche, pour dire la vérité à Regina, à savoir que cette petite merveille n'était pas d'elle. Mais voir son amour si joyeuse, si souriante... Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue ainsi. Refusant de briser cette joie retrouvée, Emma se contenta de refermer ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie.

-Ravie qu'il te plaise... lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, parfaitement consciente de mentir à sa Gina.

Mais c'était pour son bien. Un petit rire échappa à la reine, qui enlaça très fort Emma contre elle.

-On a encore l'après midi complète rien que pour nous. Ça te dit, une balade en amoureuse ?

Le sourire d'Emma revint, plus grand. Elle prit la main de Regina, y déposa un baiser avant d'entrainer la reine vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu vas vraiment mieux, toi ! Rien ne me plairait plus que de passer un peu de temps rien qu'avec toi !

Une légère pointe de remord mordit le coeur de Régina. Non, elle n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Disons qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire. La bonne humeur prit le dessus, effaçant son récent malaise et cette pointe de remord. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un sourire amoureux et sortirent, main dans la main, pour profiter l'une de l'autre dans ce moment de bonheur retrouvé.

* * *

Le soleil diffusait une douce chaleur qui annonçait l'été. Marchant au hasard de leurs pas, sans lâcher la main de l'autre, Emma et Regina étaient parvenues au port, parlant de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, planifiant la journée du lendemain. Emma n'avait même pas discuté l'idée de prendre Henry avec elles pour une excursion en forêt, malgré les cours, et les examens approchants. Pour le moment, elle agissait avec Regina comme avec Henry lorsqu'il avait perdu son père : en acceptant ses moindres requêtes. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur la plage, elles n'eurent pas besoin de se demander où aller, descendant sur le sable sans même hésiter. Elles marchèrent ainsi pendant encore un long moment, écoutant les oiseaux et les vagues.

-Oh, la forêt... Nous sommes déjà si loin ?

Emma rit tendrement face à la surprise de Regina.

-Et vous osez vous prétendre maire de cette ville, madame Mills ?

Regina frappa gentiment Emma sur l'épaule. Puis elle se laissa tomber dans le sable pour retirer ses chaussures.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je me pose. On a encore du temps, Emma. Et au pire, Henry connait le chemin.

-Hum... c'est vrai, laissa tomber Emma en se laissant choir dans le sable.

Elle s'allongea et ferma brièvement les yeux, profitant de ce moment parfais. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Regina n'était plus à coté d'elle mais les pieds dans l'eau. Tournée vers le large, elle ne pouvait voir Emma, qui ne pu résister à l'envie de l'ennuyer. La rejoignant très discrètement, elle attendit la seconde ou sa petite amie se retournait vers elle pour l'éclabousser d'une grande gerbe d'eau. Surprise et choquée, Regina resta figée, la bouche entrouverte, des gouttelettes tombant de ses vêtements. La voyant ainsi, Emma se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Regardant d'abord les dégâts, Regina releva les yeux et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard avant d'être prise par un monstrueux fou rire.

-Emma... Tu vas me le payer !

-Je voudrais bien voir ça... Oups...

Regina s'élança à la poursuite d'Emma, qui prit ses jambes à son cou en riant, refusant de se faire arroser à son tour. Courant, jouant, s'éclaboussant l'une l'autre, les deux femmes se poursuivirent en direction de la forêt. Aucune d'elles ne remarqua l'homme qui sembla se matérialiser entre les arbres. Emma tenta une fois de plus de s'échapper se détournant de la reine. Debout contre un arbre, l'homme leva le révolver qu'il tenait, visa et tira. Le coup de feu fit se figer Emma, qui repéra de suite l'intrus.

-HEY ! Vous là... cria-t-elle en quittant l'eau pour se précipiter vers la forêt. Ça va pas la tête ? Tirer en direction des gens ? Hé là ! Restez là. Arrêtez-vous... C'est un ordre !

Sans se soucier des cris d'Emma, l'homme rangea son arme et se détourna pour disparaitre dans la forêt. Emma s'apprêta à le poursuivre lorsqu'un faible gémissement la fit se retourner.

-GINA !

Le cri avait échappé à Emma. A genoux dans l'eau, qui allait et venait paisiblement, Regina se tenait l'épaule, la main et les vêtements rouge de sang, l'eau et le sable se colorant lentement à chaque goutte écarlate qui tombait.

-Gina, non...

La sauveuse couru vers sa petite amie, abandonnant l'idée même de poursuivre le tireur. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant la reine, sans plus se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Prenant doucement la main de Regina, Emma la força à dégager la blessure. La reine grimaça de douleur, grimace que copia Emma en découvrant la plaie.

-Merde... Gina... Ça va ?

Emma ne pu masquer dans sa voix sa profonde inquiétude. Laissant Regina reposer sa main, elle la prit dans ses bras pour la sortir de l'eau.

-On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, d'accord ? Il faut sortir la balle de là...

-Emma... murmura Regina d'une voix rauque. Ce n'est rien... Juste une petite blessure... Je peux soigner ça...

La regardant avec tristesse, Emma finit par accepter, déposant Regina sur le sable là où elles avaient abandonné leurs affaires. Prenant la main libre de sa petite amie, Emma regarda avec attention Regina passer sa main rougie au dessus de sa blessure. Une fois... deux fois... trois fois... Rien. La blessure était toujours là, le sang coulait toujours.

-Gina ?

-Je... ne comprends pas... ça devrait... ça devrait me guérir... Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?

-On fait à ma manière et on va à l'hôpital ! Plus de discutions, cette fois ! laissa tomber Emma en rassemblant leurs affaires.

-Je... dois être fatiguée, c'est tout. La magie réagit avec la fatigue...

Au fond d'elle, Regina songeait à bien autre chose. Et si c'était son remord qui agissait contre sa magie ? Et si le fait d'être aussi mal dans sa peau A CAUSE de sa magie avait momentanément neutralisé ses pouvoirs ? Regardant sa main propre, ayant reposé l'autre sur la plaie, la reine cherchait désespérément à comprendre.

-Fatigue ou non, il faut extraire la balle, dit Emma d'un ton sec mais tendre, inquiet. Allez, vient...

Emma se pencha pour aider Regina à se relever, prête à la porter si besoin. Heureusement, de la plage, l'hôpital n'était pas loin. Ce fut en silence que les deux femmes s'y rendirent, chacune perdue dans leurs pensées.

* * *

-Vous avez de la chance, madame Mills. La balle n'a pas fait trop de dégât. Mais je vous conseillerais de vous reposer un moment avant de reprendre des activités trop intenses.

Assise sur une petite couchette d'observation, Regina regardait le bandage que venait de lui faire Whale après avoir retiré la petite bille de métal de son épaule. Debout non loin, Emma fixait son amour, incapable de faire disparaitre la lueur inquiète de son regard. Ça n'était jamais arrivé, que Regina perde sa magie de cette façon. Même fatiguée, elle parvenait à en faire. Et puis, cet homme, le tireur... Emma était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Heureusement, elle savait que Ruby avait un talent de dessinatrice, elle pourrait lui dresser un portrait robot.

-Je peux quand même aller me promener en forêt demain ? demanda Regina, timide comme un enfant qui craint une réponse négative.

Whale soupira et regarda Emma, qui haussa les épaules.

-Bon... Vous pourrez aller vous promenez d'ici quelques jours. Faites moi au moins le plaisir de rester au calme pendant 3 jours.

-J'y veillerais, docteur Whale, fit Emma, coupant Regina qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Trois jours au calme, ça me permettra de commencer une enquête. Ce coup de feu n'était pas un accident. Il était prémédité !

Prenant la main de sa petite amie pour l'aider à nouveau à se lever, Emma venait de jeter un froid. Whale s'écarta pour laisser les deux femmes passer.

-Et bien... souffla-t-il en les regardant s'éloigner, Emma pleine d'attention et de sollicitude envers la maire. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à la place du tireur... Il va passer un de ces sales quarts d'heure... Je serais lui, je passerais la frontière vite fait.

* * *

Souriant, faisant tourner son revolver dans sa main à la manière d'un cow boy, John s'en revenait avec fierté au campement. Sa mission, simple assez, était accomplie. Bon, la blonde l'avait vu et ça, ça ne plairait pas à Meg. Mais pour le reste, Regina ne semblait effectivement plus capable d'utiliser sa magie et mieux, était à présent blessée à l'épaule. Deux fois plus impuissante pour la partie 2 de la phase 2.

-Ben ça fait beaucoup de deux ça, ricana John en rangeant son arme.

-Tu parles tout seul ?

D'un seul geste, John réarma son arme et la pointa sur l'origine de la voix.

-Hey, baisse ce machin ! On a beau se détester, je sais pas comment tu justifieras à Meg que tu m'as plombé le crane !

-Théo ! Merde, t'es cinglé ? Je pourrais toujours lui dire que tu m'as pris par surprise !

-On n'a pas la conscience tranquille ? Quelque chose n'a pas tourné rond pour mooosieur parfais ?

-Ta gueule, minus !

L'arme disparu et John se détourna de l'agaçant ami de sa belle. Il continua de marcher, tâchant de se préparer à son rapport.

-Tient... Tu es déjà de retour ? s'étonna Meg en se levant de table, un verre de vin en main.

-Oui, répondit simplement John.

-Alors... Sourit la jeune femme. Dis-moi tout !

Théo vint se placer sur le côté, un peu en retrait pour admirer le spectacle.

-Je l'ai touchée. Elle a été incapable de se guérir, je crois.

Le sourire de Meg s'agrandit. Avant de disparaitre.

-Tu... Crois ? Comment ça, tu... crois... ?

-La blonde m'a vu. Le coup de feu à attirer son attention et elle m'a vu. J'ai du fuir.

-Imbécile !

Meg gifla l'homme devant elle, faisant se crisper Théo. Jamais elle n'avait levé la main sur John. Elle risquait trop gros. Le petit homme fut entre eux, grondant vers John, près à défendre son amie. Mais Meg le repoussa.

-J'espère pour toi que notre chère reine est bel et bien touchée. Et surtout qu'elle portait le bracelet. Parce que ça va être à mon tour de jouer. Et je ne tolèrerais pas de mauvaise surprise !

Sans accorder un seul regard vers aucun des deux hommes, Meg alla s'enfermer dans sa tente, laissant Théo et John hébété. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer mais une chose était sure : s'il y avait le moindre imprévu, ce serait eux qui prendrait. Se fusillant du regard, ils se séparèrent, partant vaquer à leurs occupations chacun de leur côté. Dans la tente, Meg fulminait.

De petits éclats de magie brillait dans ses mains tant elle était en colère. Regina allait regretter. Pour le passé, mais aussi pour l'humiliation qu'elle vivait maintenant, entourée d'un incapable et d'un amant pas vraiment mieux. Une étincelle plus forte vola et atterrit dans le brasero, l'enflammant.

-Je t'ai promis que tu payerais, très chère reine... Et tu vas payer... Oh oui, tu va payer !

Laissant ses mains lancer une autre boule de feu dans le brasero, Meg s'affala dans un siège tout proche. Il était temps de préparer minutieusement son entrée en scène.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Une douleur sourde dans l'épaule tira Regina de son sommeil. Un sommeil très léger, puisqu'il n'y avait pas une heure qu'elle s'était endormie. Se redressant dans le lit, elle remarqua qu'une fois de plus, elle y était seule. Posant une main sur la plaie pour apaiser le lancement, la reine se leva prudemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait ainsi, seule, à cause de son épaule. Sur les trois derniers jours, ça avait été son lot quotidien. Et à quelques exceptions près, Emma n'était jamais là. Soupirant doucement, Regina descendit dans la cuisine, y trouvant sa petite amie devant un café - le quantième ? - les traits fatigués, les yeux fixés sur un dessin. Encore ce dessin. Dès qu'elle avait déposé Regina à la maison après leur passage à l'hôpital, Emma était allée rejoindre Ruby pour lui demander de faire un portrait-robot. Portrait qu'elle avait reçu dans la soirée et qu'elle n'avait alors cessé d'observer. Regina savait qu'elle y passait ses nuits, puisque la plus part de ses journées se limitaient à prendre soin d'elle. La reine s'en sentait fortement coupable mais rien de ce qu'elle avait pu dire n'avait convaincu Emma de prendre un peu de repos.

-Tu es encore la dessus ? demanda doucement Regina en venant derrière Emma, regardant le portrait par-dessus son épaule.

-Gina…

Emma se retourna, délaissant instantanément le dessin. Elle prit les mains de Regina et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux.

-Ton épaule t'a encore réveillée, pas vrai ?

-En fait, c'est ton absence, cette fois…

Emma ne décela pas l'ironie et fixa Regina d'un air interrogateur. Souriant en le voyant, la reine embrassa tendrement sa petite amie.

-Je plaisante, Emma. C'est malheureusement encore cette fichue épaule qui m'a tirer du sommeil…

Soupirant de soulagement, Emma s'autorisa un sourire.

-Et dire que tu venais seulement de te rendormir… Tu veux que je monte travailler dans la chambre, pour être près de toi ?

Regina fit doucement non de la tête. Portant sa main de son épaule à la joue de son amante, elle la caressa doucement, traçant les cernes d'Emma d'un doigt tendre.

-Emma… Je voudrais que tu viennes dans la chambre avec moi pour dormir… Toi aussi, tu dois te reposer.

Emma sourit tristement et soupira.

-Je voudrais bien, ma puce. Mais tant que cet homme sera en liberté, pas question que je me repose. Personne ne touche à ma reine, Regina. Personne !

-Mais je veux que tu sois en forme, moi ! N'oublie pas que demain, nous allons en forêt !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Faisant gentiment se relever Regina, elle rangea rapidement le dossier, bien maigre, qu'elle avait sur l'agresseur de sa petite amie. Elle le repoussa avant de se redresser, s'approchant de la reine.

-Tu y tiens, à cette promenade… grommela-t-elle.

Regina fit oui de la tête avec un demi-sourire.

-J'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi et Henry sans rien d'autre autours, plus de soucis, plus rien…

-Soucis ?

Le mot n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à Emma. Regina se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas montrer la gravité de ce que ce mot cachait.

-Entre le travail et les tireurs inconnus, tenta Regina d'un ton enjouer.

Emma, trop fatiguée, tomba dans le panneau et ne chercha pas plus loin. Haussant les épaules elle vint prendre la reine dans ses bras, prudente à ne pas toucher sa plaie, et l'embrassa avec passion et tendresse.

-Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné… Je viens me coucher pour être en forme demain. Mais toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre les antidouleurs que Whale t'as prescrit. Un jour, deux jours, je passe. Mais trois jours sans que ta magie ne te guérisse…

-Je ne comprends pas non plus, tu sais…

Emma eu un sourire un peu ironique.

-C'est toi qui a refuser d'aller voir Gold. Mais compréhension ou non, on passe aux moyens de ce monde.

Emma attrapa un verre d'eau et tendis une plaquette de médicament à Regina.

-Tu en prends deux, tu avale avec le verre d'eau et on file au lit.

Trouvant le compromis honnête, la reine ne fit pas d'histoire et pris docilement les deux cachets.

-Berk… Ça n'a vraiment pas bon gout, grimaça le reine en déglutissant et en vidant le verre d'eau.

-Non, mais tu dormiras mieux.

Prenant la main de son amour, Emma redéposa le verre sur la table et la guida hors de la cuisine. Loin d'être habituée aux effets de la médicine de ce monde, Regina prit appuie sur Emma alors que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

-Em… Emma ?

La sauveuse sourit tendrement, attrapant la reine pour la porter en la voyant perdre peu à peu l'équilibre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-toi emporter, je suis là. Endors-toi, mon amour. Demain, tu iras déjà beaucoup mieux.

-Emma ? continua encore un peu Regina, la voix pâteuse.

-Oui, ma belle ?

-Je t'aime…

Emma déposa doucement Regina dans leur lit, la bordant comme elle le ferait pour Henry. Elle vint s'allonger à ses côtés, baisa son front puis ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, Regina, je t'aime. Maintenant, dors. Je veille sur toi.

Venant se glisser tout contre la reine, Emma s'endormit en même temps que son amour, toutes deux épuisées pour deux raisons totalement différentes.

* * *

Assises au bord du lac, en plein milieu de la forêt, Emma et Regina profitaient du soleil qui perçait au travers des arbres. Confortablement appuyée contre sa petite amie, Regina était enfin détendue et s'abandonnait pleinement à ce moment de calme. Jouant distraitement avec les mains de Regina, Emma avait un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentait la respiration apaisée de Regina contre elle, la détente de son amante et elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir organisé une telle sortie plus tôt. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elles étaient partie le matin, Emma était fortement hésitante au sujet d'une promenade de ce genre. Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient au calme, loin de tout, après un bon repas sur une couverture posée dans l'herbe, l'idée semblait être la meilleure possible. Non loin d'elles, jouant les pieds dans l'eau, Henry riait aux éclats lorsqu'un poisson curieux venait lui happer les orteils. Le matin même, le petit garçon avait eu la surprise d'un jour loin de l'école en compagnie de ses deux mères. S'il n'y avait d'abord pas cru, il était à présent aux anges. Attrapant une nouvelle pierre plate, il appela ses mères pour leur montrer ses ricochets. La pierre ne daigna pas en faire un seul.

-Mais... Je l'avais bien lancée, pourtant... râla le petit garçon en baissant les yeux, déjà à la recherche d'une nouvelle pierre à lancer.

-Ça doit être parce qu'on te regardait, l'ennuya Regina en venant appuyer sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Emma avec une légère grimace.

Henry lui tira la langue et s'en retourna à ses jeux. Mais la douleur passagère de Regina n'avait pas échappé à Emma.

-Comment va ton épaule ? demanda-t-elle en levant une des mains de la reine pour l'embrasser.

-Un peu mieux, merci... Tu aurais du me forcer à prendre ces choses au gout immonde plus tôt.

Emma éclata de rire.

-Puis je vous rappelez, votre majesté, que je n'ai eu de cesse que de vous en faire avalez un ! lança-t-elle, faussement outrée.

-Et bien, Miss Swan, lorsque l'on a l'habitude de tout avoir d'un claquement de doigt, on n'est pas facile à convaincre de changer de méthode.

-J'avais pas remarqué, sourit Emma en embrassant sa petite amie avec tendresse.

Regina ferma les yeux, rendant à Emma sa passion et son amour.

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent, souffla la sauveuse en fermant les yeux un instant, réapuyant sa tête contre l'arbre qui la soutenait.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Regina, feignant l'ignorance. S'embrasser ?

-Non, sourit Emma. Enfin, oui, ça aussi, mais…

-Ce n'est pas de ça que tu parlais.

-Non, je parlais d'une sortie comme celle-ci. Juste toi, moi et Henry.

-Alors on en refera une très vite.

Emma rouvrit les yeux et sourit en regardant sa reine. Elle semblait aller bien mieux. Sans compter la blessure, bien sur, mais son humeur semblait meilleure et cela plaisait à la sauveuse. Les jours de silence, et le visible mal être de la reine avait été une rude épreuve pour Emma, même si elle s'efforçait de le cacher, à présent. D'autant plus rude que Regina faisait tout pour démentir cet étrange malaise sorti de nulle part, inventant mensonge sur mensonge.

-Emma ?

La voix d'Henry tira Emma de ses pensées. Echangeant un sourire avec Regina, elle se releva, laissant la reine seule sur la couverture.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon grand ?

-J'arrive pas à prendre cette pierre là...

-Et pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas plutôt celle ci ? demanda Emma en souriant, attrapant un rocher plus petit que celui désigné par son fils, n'ayant pas envie de se mouiller tout de suite.

-Ben parce que c'est celui là qui sera le mieux pour les fondations de ma construction.

-Bon, bon, je te le prends.

Se penchant prudemment au bord de l'eau, Emma tenta de retirer la pierre de la vase.

-Un coup de main ? lança une voix étrangère, sortie de derrière Regina.

Une lueur rouge frappa l'eau, libérant la pierre d'un seul coup, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Emma qui tomba dans l'eau. La jeune femme blonde en aurait ri de bon cœur… Si cette chute dans l'eau n'était pas venue de la magie. Se redressant, Emma aperçu une femme non loin de Regina. Mais la seconde suivante, plus personne.

-C'est moi que vous cherchez ? demanda la voix, bien plus proche.

Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent grand de peur en reconnaissant la personne se tenant derrière son amour et leur fils. Elle fut debout d'un bon, prête à protéger les siens, oublieuse de sa blessure. La femme sourit.

-Ce n'est pas un plaisir de te revoir, Regina…

-Crois-moi, le sentiment est partagé… Megara…

* * *

-Regina ?

Debout dans l'eau, Emma commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. Ne lâchant pas sa petite amie des yeux, elle espérait recevoir une réponse. Mais son attention fut détournée par un cri.

-MAMAN !

Henry se trouvait prisonnier d'un cercle de flamme. Des flammes qui brulaient encore dans les mains de la dénommée Megara.

-Maman... S'il te plait... Je veux pas... Je veux plus...

Le petit garçon se laissa tomber à genoux, en pleure. Le cercle de flamme lui rappelait de trop ces innombrables cauchemars qu'il avait faits suite au sort de sommeil qu'il avait pris à la place d'Emma. Cauchemars qu'il parvenait à maitriser, à présent. Mais malgré tout, il lui restait une peur immense de se retrouver piégé dans les flammes. Par réflexe, Regina tandis la main pour éteindre les flammes de sa magie. Mais comme lors du coup de feu, comme durant les trois jours précédents, rien, absolument rien ne se produisit.

-Un problème avec ta magie, chérie ? ricana Megara, intensifiant le cercle pour rendre le petit garçon inaccessible.

-Henry !

Emma était tout juste parvenue à attendre de voir si Regina parviendrait à éteindre le feu. Mais en voyant que rien ne se produisait, elle s'était élancée dans l'espoir de franchir les flammes et récupérer son fils. Mais elle se figea de justesse lorsque le cercle devint tout bonnement infranchissable. Se tournant sans réfléchir vers Megara, Emma eu la mauvaise surprise d'être violement repoussée par une force invisible. Elle atterrit dans le lac. Aussitôt, une main tout aussi invisible la plongea tête sous l'eau, appuyant sur sa poitrine, la faisant se débattre. Venant se placer entre le cercle de feu et le lac, Megara regarda avec satisfaction son œuvre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, altesse ? Le garçon dans le feu, la fille dans l'eau. Un brulé, l'autre noyer. A moins que tu ne préfères l'inverse…

Claquant des doigts, Megara échangea la place d'Emma et d'Henry, plongeant le petit garçon sous l'eau, laissant une Emma toussant et recrachant l'eau qui avait pénétré dans ses poumons au milieu des flammes.

-NON ! Arrête… Megara, arrête ça… Quel que soit la raison de ta présence, c'est entre toi et moi, ne les mêle pas à ça…

Megara éclata d'un rire sadique et purement mauvais. Elle se tourna vers la femme blonde qui regardait avec crainte les flammes se resserrer autour d'elle, jetant de temps à autre un regard désespéré en direction du petit garçon qui se battait contre la main magique qui le maintenait sous l'eau.

-A ton avis, Regina… La blonde tiendra plus longtemps dans l'eau que le gosse ? Moi, je crois que oui. Mais j'ai plus envie de l'entendre hurler de douleur lorsque les flammes la dévoreront vive… Un gamin, la douleur prendrait sa vie avant qu'il ait eu le temps de vraiment crier.

Des larmes affluèrent dans les yeux de Regina. Pourquoi sa magie ne répondait-elle pas alors qu'elle en avait besoin ? Elle était plus puissante que Megara. Bien plus puissante. Tentant encore une fois de protéger, de sauver, les siens, Regina ne parvint qu'à un nouvel échec. Pourquoi ? Se tournant vers Henry, elle vit que son fils adoptif avait cessé de se débattre, probablement déjà inconscient. Le cri d'Emma lui fit tourner la tête vers elle. Les flammes l'avaient atteinte et commençait à la bruler. Elle allait les perdre… Elle allait perdre les deux êtres qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Absolument rien sinon regarder. Et même ça, elle n'en était pas capable.

-Megara… Si c'est là une vengeance pour ce qui s'est passé…

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Qu'attends-tu pour les protéger, toi toujours si brillante, si fière, si forte… !

Megara ricana encore. Le ventre de Regina se serra violement lorsqu'Emma cria à nouveau. Il se serra plus fort en se souvenant qu'Henry ne bougeait plus, immobile sur la vase du lac. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Et la reine se laissa tomber à genoux, tête basse.

-Megara… En échange de mon allégeance je te supplie de libérer les miens et de les laisser en paix.

-Ton allégeance ? Hum… ça se discute…

Redressant la tête avec crainte et urgence, Regina regarda la femme debout devant elle.

-Je t'en supplie… ramène mon fils à la surface, rappelle tes flammes loin de mon amour.

-Soit… sourit Megara en claquant des doigts.

Le feu disparu. Emma se précipita dans l'eau pour attraper le corps d'Henry, qui se mit à tousser dès que son visage fut à la surface. Sans un regard pour eux, Megara ne quittait pas la reine des yeux.

-Je n'ai que faire de ton allégeance dans ce monde, Regina... Je voulais juste te faire tomber de ton pied d'estale. Regarde-toi… A genoux dans la boue, reine déchue, prêtant serment d'allégeance à la paysanne que je fus.

Se penchant en avant avec un sourire sadique, Megara posa sa main sur l'épaule blessée de Regina et pressa, rouvrant la plaie de son pouce. La trop forte douleur fit crier la maire.

-C'est ça, ma chérie. Crie ! chuchota la sorcière à l'oreille de son ennemie. Et n'oublie pas qu'on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème !

Arrachant son pouce hors du trou de la plaie, faisant crier Regina une fois de plus, Megara eu un sourire carnassier en glissant son doigt sanglant entre ses lèvres. Et elle disparut dans une épaisse fumée rouge, abandonnant Regina toujours à genoux qui regardait avec peine Emma et Henry.

* * *

-Merde, Regina, j'en ai assez de ton silence !

La reine se fit plus petite devant la colère d'Emma. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa petite amie ainsi, même lorsqu'elles se battaient l'une contre l'autre pour Henry. Cette dernière marchait de long en large, les bras sur la poitrine, visiblement au-delà de l'énervement.

-Arrête de fixer le sol et explique-toi ! ordonna la sheriff d'un ton sec, trop sec, en s'arrêtant.

-Emma, je… commença Regina en se repliant encore un peu plus sur elle-même. Je… Je suis désolée…

Dès que la sorcière avait disparu, Emma n'avait pas dit un mot. Pas un seul. Elle avait tout ranger, les avait conduit à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'Henry n'avait rien de grave, que ses brulures n'était que superficiel et aussi pour remettre un ou deux points de suture sur la plaie de Regina. Maintenant, Henry était allongé dans sa chambre devant sa série préférée, sous deux grosses couvertures pour faire tomber la fièvre et avec un gros bol de soupe poser près de lui. Mais ses mères, installées dans le salon, étaient beaucoup moins détendue que lui. Dès qu'elles étaient redescendues, Emma avait explosé. Comme elle le faisait à nouveau maintenant.

-Je ne veux de tes excuses, Regina, je veux des explications ! Maintenant !

-Elle… Elle s'appelle Megara. C'est une sorcière que j'ai eue comme apprentie bien avant d'avoir connaissance de la malédiction. Elle était douée mais trop ambitieuse. Pour lui apprendre, je l'ai humiliée publiquement. Elle l'a très mal pris et à jurer de me faire payer. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'en prendrait à toi… Encore moins à Henry, elle a toujours détesté toucher aux enfants…

-Et bien, de toute évidence, elle a changé d'avis, laissa tomber abruptement Emma en recommençant à faire les cents pas.

Regina baissa les yeux vers le sol, portant sa main sur son épaule, presque par réflex. Le malaise était de retour. Le doute aussi. Et si ces fichues lettres étaient elles aussi en provenance de Megara ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment mais après tout, ça pouvait coller… Remarquant que la reine replongeait dans ses pensées, dans son silence, dans son malaise, Emma sentit sa colère disparaitre. Venant s'agenouiller devant Regina, qui s'était assise dans le divan, elle prit les mains de son amour entre les siennes.

-Gina… Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Pardonne-moi…

La reine esquissa un sourire, trop fin. Perdant toute envie de continuer à crier sur Regina, Emma se releva et vint s'assoir auprès de la maire, la prenant dans ses bras. Regina s'y réfugia, posant son front dans les creux de l'épaule de la sauveuse, qui posa une main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie, les caressant de façon apaisante.

-C'est de ma faute, murmura la reine, pleurant à nouveau. Tout est de ma faute…

-Chuuut… Gina… Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fais ce qui te semblait juste à l'époque, c'est tout…

-Mais je n'ai même pas pu vous défendre, Emma… Je ne pouvais rien faire… Rien…

-Oui, en parlant de ça, je voudrais que tu aille trouver Gold. Que tu en parle avec lui. Pour savoir si c'est normal ou si on doit s'en inquiéter.

-D'accord… D'accord, Emma… J'irais voir Gold dès demain.

Emma eu un sourire apaiser. Continuant d'enlacer Regina, elle commença doucement à la bercer.

-Tu veux reprendre un de ces machins immondes qu'on appelle médicament ?

-Oui… s'il te plait…

Emma se leva et alla chercher un verre dans la cuisine. Dès que Regina eu prit les antidouleurs, Emma vint se rassoir près d'elle et recommença à la bercer.

-C'est fini, maintenant, Gina… Il n'y a plus rien. Ferme les yeux et repose-toi. Je veille sur toi.

Emportée par les médicaments, Regina s'endormit très vite. Avec un doux sourire, Emma la fit s'allonger dans le divan, la couvrant d'une couverture. Elle monta rapidement pour voir comment allait Henry.

-Kid ? Ça va ?

-Oui. J'allais justement aller au lit. Et toi et maman ? Je vous ai entendue crier…

-Je me suis un peu énervée… rien de grave, c'est arranger, maintenant.

Henry eu un sourire franc. Bien que les évènements de la journée lui a fait peur, il s'en était déjà remis et avait retrouvé sa joie habituelle. Emma vint le trouver et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Ta mère et moi, on va dormir en bas, ce soir. Ne nous réveille pas, demain matin quand tu pars pour l'école. Sauf si tu ne veux pas y retourner demain…

-Si, si, je vais bien, clama le petit garçon en se glissant sous les couvertures.

-Bon, sourit Emma.

La sauveuse borda son fils. Lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit, elle prit le bol vide pour le redescendre. Puis elle sortit de la chambre. Se dirigeant tout droit vers la cuisine, elle sortit le dossier tout fin qu'elle avait sur le tireur. Après avoir rincé le bol, elle se prépara un café et attrapa son portable. Une voix endormie répondit après trois sonneries.

-On ne prépare pas de commande en dehors des heures d'ouvertures…

-Ruby ? Réveille-toi… J'ai besoin de tes talents de dessinatrice. Et d'aide sheriff par la même occasion.

-Emma ? s'étonna la louve. J'arrive tout de suite. Je te fais un sandwich ?

-Pas le temps… On mangera ici… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond à Storybrooke. Quelqu'un d'externe à la ville en veut à Regina…

* * *

-YES !

Poing levé, Meg réapparu dans sa tente. Son plan avait été plus qu'improviser mais ça en avait vraiment valu la peine.

-Tu es de retour, sorcière de mon cœur ? demanda une voix masculine.

-Oui. Un vrai succès ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.

Se changeant en vitesse, Meg sortit rejoindre John. Theo n'était nulle part.

-Attend de savoir ce que veut faire ton chien de garde, sourit John. J'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier, je dois reconnaitre que là, c'est du pur génie.

Suspicieuse, Meg le regarda en coin.

-Et c'est quoi, cette idée de génie ? Au fait, il est où, Théo…

-Avec Hook pour une dernière mise au point. Tu nous as bien dis que le but était de rabaisser Regina ?

-Oui et je viens juste de le faire. Tu te rends compte ? Elle m'a prêté allégeance…

Les yeux de la sorcière se mirent à luire d'une joie mauvaise à l'évocation de sa victoire.

-Ce que Théo à en tête la réduira à néant. Bien plus encore que d'être destituée de son titre de reine.

Se penchant à l'oreille de son amante, John lui chuchota ce à quoi Theo avait pensé, faisant luire les yeux de Meg encore plus fort de joie sadique. Et le rire qui lui échappa fut entendu dans toute la forêt.


End file.
